The Vision
by Lady Arcano
Summary: Entdeckung verborgener Kräfte. Falsche und neue Freunde. Mysteriöse Lehrer!Und Harry?...Mittendrin Letzte Kapitel überarbeitet
1. Die Auswahl

The Vision  
  
Disclaimer: Also...die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Mir  
gehört leider gar nichts. *seuftz*  
  
Warnungen: Diese Story wird sehr wahrscheinlich eine Harry/Draco. Im Klartext, hier ist Shounen-Ai drin. Wer das also nicht mag, sollte es besser nicht lesen!  
  
Anmerkungen: Ich halte mich nicht immer unbedingt an die Bücher. Also seid nicht zu verwundert. Zum Beispiel weiß Dumbledore bei mir nicht, dass Harry auch in Slytherin sein könnte. Zudem spielt meine Story im 6.Schuljahr.  
  
Hmmm. Noch was? Ach ja...Dies ist meine erste Geschichte, also seid bitte lieb zu mir, ja? *verschüchtert-schau* Und noch etwas: Ich mag so ganz kurze Kapitel nicht, weshalb meine wohl etwas länger ausfallen werden. Na ja, zumindest meistens.  
  
Und vielen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin. Du bist einfach die Größte!!! *knuddel*  
  
„Sprechen" Denken  
  
Buchtitel / Der sprechende Hut  
  
So, jetzt hab ich aber lang genug hingehalten! Viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel eins: Die Auswahl  
  
Es war 9:30 Uhr, als sich das Zauberergleis 9¾ langsam füllte. Es wurde geschrieen, gelacht und die neusten Neuigkeiten wurden ausgetauscht. Doch in einem Abteil der feuerroten Lok saß ein Junge, der von all diesem Rummel anscheinend nichts mitbekam. Er trug Sachen, in denen ohne Probleme ein kleiner Killerwal hineingepasst hätte und die nur aufgrund eines Gürtels überhaupt dort blieben, wo sie hingehörten. Das auffallendste an diesem Jungen war jedoch etwas anderes. Denn weder die struppeligen schwarzen Haare, noch die blitzförmige Narbe konnten über die Augen hinwegtäuschen.  
  
In diesen smaragdgrünen Augen lag keine Hoffnung oder Freude. Sie starrten in die Ferne, mit einem Blick, der aus purer Hoffnungslosigkeit und Schmerz bestand.  
  
Wenn Ron und ´Mione wüssten, was dieses Jahr noch alles geschehen wird, seufzte Harry, während der Zug langsam anfuhr. Er hatte niemandem gesagt, dass er ein Seher war und seine Visionen immer als Krankheit oder Ohnmachtsanfälle ausgegeben. Bisher hatten ihm diese Visionen immer in schwierigen Situationen geholfen, auch wenn er anfangs nichts darüber wusste. Doch nun konnte er sie größtenteils steuern, trotz der Anstrengungen, die es gekostet hatte.  
  
Doch seine letzte Vision war von selbst gekommen und hatte etwas über sein neues Jahr in Hogwarts angekündigt.  
  
Die beiden werden mich hassen und verstoßen. Und sie werden mich noch mehr hassen, wenn herauskommt, dass ich ein Seher bin. Sie werden sauer sein, dass ich ihnen nichts gesagt habe. Mit einem Seufzer murmelte Harry leise: „Vielleicht hätte ich damals wirklich besser nach Slytherin gehen sollen. Dann wäre mir all dies jetzt erspart geblieben."  
  
Harry schaute auf die Uhr und setzte eine Maske auf. Mit einem leichten Schwenker seines Handgelenks öffnete er die Tür und bat, ohne jede Gefühlsregung zu zeigen, die vier total überrumpelten Slytherins in sein Abteil. „Bitte, setzt euch. Die Fahrt dauert noch etwas und ich bezweifle, dass ihr so lange stehen wollt."  
  
Harry wendete sich seinem Rucksack zu, fischte ein Buch daraus hervor und fing an zu lesen. Die Slytherins, welche immer noch eine sehr gute Interpretation von Goldfischen gaben, fingen sich nach ein paar Minuten wieder.  
  
„Was ist denn in dich gefahren Potter?", fragte der blonde Slytherin gegenüber Harrys, wobei seine sturmgrauen Augen Neugierde wie auch Verblüffung wiederspiegelten.  
  
Draco Malfoy war in den Ferien gewachsen und nun einen guten Kopf größer als der vor ihm sitzende Gryffindor. Schon komisch, dass er sich gar nicht über die Ferien verändert hat, dachte Draco, während er Harry musterte. Er scheint überhaupt nicht gewachsen zu sein. Aber irgendetwas ist mit ihm geschehen. Seine Bewegungen sind nicht mehr so holprig, sondern gehen nun eher ins geschmeidige.  
  
„Draco. Erstens heiße ich Harry, und zweitens bin ich unsere Streitereien leid."Mit diesen Worten schloss Harry sein Buch, wobei er einen Finger an der Stelle ließ, wo er aufgehört hatte zu lesen, und streckte Draco seine Hand entgegen. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich damals enttäuschte, als ich deine Hand ablehnte und es tut mir leid. Freunde?"  
  
Nun hielten auch die anderen Slytherins im Abteil den Atem an. Sie hatten zwar vorgehabt sich mit Harry nicht mehr zu streiten, aber ob Draco dieses Angebot annehmen würde? Alle Blicke richteten sich auf den Blonden, als er langsam die ausgestreckte Hand ergriff. Mit einem plötzlichen Lächeln sagte er: „Ist mir ein Vergnügen. Ich bin Draco Malfoy."„Harry Potter."  
  
Beide schauten überrascht auf, als die anderen im Abteil anfingen zu klatschen. „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns alle mal vorstellen.",meinte der Braunhaarige, der neben Draco saß. „Ich heiße Blaise Zabini. Meine Hobbys sind Streiche und gelegentlich auch andere aus der Fassung zu bringen." „Also nimm dich lieber in Acht vor ihm.", riet das blonde Mädchen neben Harry. „Hi, ich heiße Pansy. Und im Gegenteil zur öffentlichen Meinung bin ich nicht mit Draco zusammen. Nur damit das mal klar ist."  
  
Bei dieser Bekantgebung musste Harry schmunzeln, da seine Sitznachbarin total genervt geklungen hatte. „Ist es denn so schlimm?", fragte Harry mit einem leichten Glitzern in seinen Augen. „Du ahnst gar nicht, wie das nervt.", meldete sich nun auch das braunhaarige Mädchen, das neben Pansy saß. Mit einer Grimasse fuhr sie fort: „Ich muss sie jedes Mal wieder aufbauen, wenn sie eine Abfuhr erhält. Und all das nur, weil jemand so ein bescheuertes Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hat! Ich heiße übrigens Milli." „Und ihr habt nicht herausgefunden, wer es war?"„Nein.", seufzte Draco. „Wir haben wirklich alles versucht, konnten aber nichts herausfinden." Irritiert stoppte er, als Harry losprustete.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich der Gryffindor wieder gefangen. Als er die verwirrten Blicke der Anderen bemerkte, erklärte er rasch: „Nun, ich weiß wer dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hat."Auf diese Bemerkung hin fielen allen anderen die Kinnladen herunter. Schließlich war es Pansy, die fragte: „A...aber wie hast du das geschafft?".  
  
„Du warst es!", stellte Blaise plötzlich fest, als er das Funkeln in Harrys Augen sah. Der Beschuldigte grinste nur und antwortete: „Beweis es. Unschuldig bis zum Beweis der Schuld."„Wenn das alles ist", meldete sich nun Draco wieder zu Wort. Ohne jede Vorwarnung stürzte er sich auf Harry und fing an ihn durchzukitzeln. Er hatte im letzten Jahr ein Gespräch zwischen Ron und Harry überhört und so herausgefunden, dass der grünäugige Gryffindor kitzelig war.  
  
Deshalb stürzte sich der Blonde nun auf sein Gegenüber. Er kitzelte Harry, bis ihm die Lachtränen aus den Augen traten.  
  
„O...okay, okay.", brachte Harry schließlich zwischen zwei Lachattacken heraus. „Ich sag es euch ja, aber bitte nimm jemand dieses tollwütige Kitzelmonster weg."  
  
Diese Bemerkung brachte alle anderen im Abteil zum Kichern. Vor allem, da sie in diesem Moment ziemlich gut auf Draco passte. Blaise erbarmte sich schließlich Harrys und zog Draco wieder auf seinen Platz. Dieser hatte Harry noch mehr gekitzelt, als er dessen Bezeichnung für seine eigene Person gehört hatte.  
  
„Also, warst du es jetzt?", fragte Pansy mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich muss noch unbedingt mit Milli reden. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich Draco so entspannt erlebe. Außerdem hatte er gerade so ein Funkeln in den Augen, als er Pott... nein, Harry kitzelte.  
  
„Ja, ich war es.", antwortete Harry, wobei er aber immer noch grinste. „Aber wie hast du es geschafft, dass niemand wusste, woher das Gerücht kam?", kam es von Milli. „Und warum hast du vorhin so gelacht. Ich nehme an, dass es etwas mit der Methode zu tun hatte?"  
  
„Erraten, Milli. Es war einfach zu komisch zu sehen, wie ausgerechnet Slytherins die dunklen Künste nicht erkennen. Noch dazu die einfachsten Sprüche."  
  
Harry rollte genervt die Augen, als die Slytherins wieder einmal ihre Kinnladen vom Boden heben mussten. „Nun kriegt euch mal wieder ein. Es war keine richtige schwarze Magie, sondern eine Mittelstufe, die auch nicht verboten ist."  
  
Langsam aber sicher hatten sich die anderen wieder unter Kontrolle. „Eigentlich hast du recht.", meldete sich Blaise. „Es ist schon komisch, dass ausgerechnet wir das nicht gemerkt haben."Nach einer kurzen Stille fragte er: „Ähmm...Harry?"„Was ist?"„Was machst du da auf dem Boden?"Ich suche mein Buch. Eben hatte ich es noch, aber jetzt ist es weg."  
  
„Meinst du das Buch, auf das Draco gerade so fasziniert starrt?", bemerkte Pansy trocken. Harry richtete sich auf und ging zu dem Blonden. Ohne eine weitere Bemerkung nahm er es sich einfach aus den Händen des anderen, klappte es zu und grinste Pansy an. „Hast recht, ist meins. Vielen Dank." Bevor Pansy jedoch antworten konnte, fragte Milli: „Was ist das für ein Buch Harry?"„Warum?"„Weil Draco schaut, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen."  
  
Prüfend schaute Harry wieder auf den Jungen vor sich, bevor er sich setzte und mit einem sarkastischen Unterton zu Milli meinte: „Dieser Gesichtsausdruck scheint bei euch ja angeboren zu sein. Ihr schaut schon die ganze Zeit so. Übrigens ist das ein Buch über schwarze Magie. Es heißt: Die dunkelsten Künste unserer Geschichte."  
  
„Was hältst du von dem Vergessensfluch, der in Kapitel drei beschrieben wird?", fragte Blaise, da er dieses Buch selbst hatte.  
  
Die restliche Fahrt unterhielten sich die fünf über die schwarze Magie, ihre Auswirkungen und das Verbot von selbiger. Sie waren gerade in einer hitzigen Diskussion, ob sogenannte „weiße Magie"wirklich vollkommen „rein" war, als sie durch eine Ansage jäh unterbrochen wurden.  
  
„In fünf Minuten erreichen wir Hogwarts. Bitte lassen Sie ihr Gepäck im Zug. Es wird für Sie zum Schloss gebracht."  
  
Hastig verabschiedeten sich die Slytherins von Harry, um ihre Schuluniformen anzuziehen. „Schade, dass wir diese Diskussion nicht weiter führen können.", seufzte Pansy zum Abschied. „Wartet es ab.", war alles, was Harry antwortete. „Ihr werdet noch eine Überraschung erleben. Und mit einem Grinsen, das deutlich zeigte, dass er mehr wusste als die Slytherins, schloss er die Abteiltür hinter sich. Niemand sah das traurige Lächeln oder hörte die leisen, fast schon geflüsterten Worte: „Wenn ich ihnen doch nur alles erzählen könnte."  
  
Vor dem Abteil fragte Blaise laut: „Was hat er damit nur gemeint. Wie sollen wir denn in Ruhe diskutieren können, wenn wir erst wieder in der Schule sind? Na, was soll's."Mit diesen Worten drehte auch er sich um und folgte den anderen zu ihrem Abteil, um sich umzuziehen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In der großen Halle wurde es still, als der sprechende Hut zu singen begann:  
  
Hier in der Schule teil ich ein - Davon könnt ihr versichert sein. Trotz Täuschung und auch Zauberei Kommt ihr ins richtige Haus hinein.  
  
Versucht ihr auch zu schummeln In übelster Art, Sollt ich´s nicht merken, So wachs mir gleich ein Bart!  
  
Denn sage ich, Wohin ihr gehört, So seit versichert, Dass es auch stimmt.  
  
Vielleicht schick ich nach Gryffindor Euch hier auf die Reise, Dort sagt man hat jeder Tapferkeit und Mut Doch viele auch ´ne Meise!  
  
In Hufflepuff ist man gerecht und treu Man sieht seine Fehler selbst Und hat vor ´ner Entschuldigung Auch keine Scheu.  
  
Bist du geschwind im Denken, Gelehrsam auch und weise? So machst du dich nach Ravenclaw Sogleich noch auf die Reise.  
  
Kannst dich aus jeder Falle winden? Weist du noch List und Tücke Sinnvoll zu verbinden? So schick ich dich nach Slytherin!  
  
Dort wirst du noch echte Freunde finden. Ein Neuanfang ist kein Problem. Lass die Dinge laufen, Du wirst es sehn!  
  
Den Schluss seines Liedes sang der sprechende Hut in einer Sprache, die allen in der Halle, bis auf vier Personen, vollkommen unverständlich war. Doch eins zum Schluss, Das muss ich sagen: Wie zum Teufel kannst du´s wagen?  
  
Gebracht hat es dir jedoch nicht sehr viel. Du siehst selber, du bist dort am Ziel. Meinen Fehler werde ich gleich korrigieren; Da hilft kein Zögern und auch kein Ziern.  
  
Stellen musst du deiner Vergangenheit dich, Dafür sorg´ ich; Es ist meine Pflicht!  
  
´Drum halt dich bereit! Du wirst es sehn´ Denn dieses Schuljahr wird nicht spurlos An dir vorüber ziehn´!  
  
Nach diesen letzten Worten des sprechenden Hutes fing die ganze Halle aufgeregt zu summen an. Es flogen Fragen umher wie: „Hast du verstanden, was der Hut als letztes noch gesagt hat?"und „Hat überhaupt jemand verstanden, was er gesagt hat?". Am Gryffindortisch machte jedoch eine andere Frage die Runde. „Warum hat der Hut behauptet, dass viele von uns eine Meise haben?", hieß es aufgebracht.  
  
In all dieser Aufregung, merkte niemand der Schüler, wie bleich Harry bei den Worten des Hutes geworden war. Ich soll jetzt gleich neu ausgewählt werden? Na dann prosit. Und wann zum Kuckuck noch mal bin ich so sarkastisch geworden?. Das einzigste, worüber er sich sonst noch wunderte, war, dass der Hut den letzten Abschnitt in einer anderen Sprache gesungen hatte. Wieso hat er die Sprache gewechselt. Und dann noch eine für Schwarzmagier. Hmmmm. Während seine Augen über den Lehrertisch schweiften, vielen ihm zum ersten mal die neuen Lehrer auf. Lucius und Narzisssa Malfoy. Und dann noch dieser andere... Was hatte Dumbledore gesagt wie er heißt? Ach ja...Tom Elddir.  
  
Harry musterte diesen Lehrer eingehend, als dieser sich mit Snape unterhielt. Er hatte dunkelbraune Haare, blaue Augen und eine gute Statur. Er musste so etwa Mitte dreißig sein. Harry war sich sicher den neuen Professor zu kennen; nur... woher? Elddir, Elddir...Aber natürlich! Er schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn und grinste in sich hinein. Wieso habe ich das nicht schon vorher gemerkt?  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick trafen sich die Blicke von Harry und dem neuen Professor. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste frech und nickte leicht, ohne allerdings die Augen abzuwenden. Der Professor schmunzelte bei diesem Verhalten, bevor er selbst die Geste erwiderte.  
  
Dann wendeten beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Auswahl der neuen Schüler zu, die gerade begann.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Als der Hut das letzte Haus ausgerufen hatte, begann Dumbledore seine alljährige Ansprache. „Willkommen hier in Hogwarts. Wie ich gleich verkünden muss, ist es immer noch verboten in den Wald zu gehen. Es wäre schön, wenn sich das auch ein paar der älteren Schüler wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen würden."An dieser Stelle blickte der Schulleiter vor allem Harry an, der sich jedoch dank seiner Maske nichts anmerken ließ.  
  
Mit einem kleinen Seufzer wollte Dumbledore weitersprechen, als er McGonagall bemerkte, die den sprechenden Hut immer noch nicht hinausgetragen hatte. Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln fragte er „Minerva, was ist denn los? Warum hast du den Hut noch nicht hinausgebracht?"„Ganz einfach deshalb, weil sich der Hut nicht bewegen lässt.", antwortete die aufgebrachte Professorin, während sie sich bemühte den Hut anzuheben.  
  
„Was meinst...", wollte der Schulleiter gerade fragen, als der Hut plötzlich mit einem leisen „Plopp"verschwand. Während sich die Professoren noch überrascht anschauten, hörte man vom Tisch der Gryffindors plötzlich einen Schrei. Sofort flogen alle Augen in die Richtung des Geräusches.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry schaute erstaunt auf den sprechenden Hut, der in seinem Schoß lag. Er hatte erwartet, dass er noch aufgerufen wurde, da er in ein anderes Haus sollte. Doch dass der Hut zu ihm kommen würde.... Was solls? Je schneller ich mache, desto schneller habe ich es hinter mir. Mit diesem Gedanken setzte sich Harry einfach den Hut auf den Kopf und harrte der Dinge, welche da kommen mochten.  
  
Hallo, wie geht es dir? Du hast dich ja gar nicht verändert über die Ferien. Sag bloß. Wie hast du das nur bemerkt?, fragte Harry sarkastisch zurück. Ich habe viele Fähigkeiten, von denen du nichts weißt. Ich werde ab jetzt übrigens bei dir bleiben. Ähh,...hä? Moment. Wieso bleibst du bei mir? Weil es so bestimmt wurde. Aber das erkläre ich dir alles später. Jetzt muss ich dich erst mal in dein richtiges Haus stecken .Halt dich fest!  
  
Mit diesen Worten hörte man wieder ein leises „Plopp", bevor Harry mit dem Hut auf dem Stuhl vor dem Lehrertisch erschien.  
  
So, nun wollen wir mal. Hmmmm.... Es ist noch genau so wie vorher. Nur dass jetzt deine Slytherinseite überwiegt. Oho. Wie ich sehe hast du schon Freunde gefunden. Und sehr gute noch dazu. Diese Vier würden für ihre Freunde alles tun. Aber das wirst du auch noch feststellen. Sie werden sich jedenfalls nicht so schnell abwimmeln lassen, wie die Gryffindors.  
  
Harry stöhnte leise auf, als er diese Neuigkeit erfuhr. Er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen des vergangenen Schuljahres seine „Freunde"immer ganz gut wegschicken können. Er mochte die Einsamkeit. Dann konnte wenigstens niemand seinetwegen verletzt werden.  
  
So, nun haben wir aber erst mal genug geredet. Wir führen dieses Gespräch später weiter. Ach so, eins noch. Könntest du mich irgendwie mit schmuggeln? Ich habe keine Lust mehr die ganze Zeit bei diesem senilen Trottel zu sein!  
  
Harry kicherte und überlegte kurz, bis er schließlich nickte. In seinem Buch über die dunklen Künste gab es einen Spruch, der eine Illusion erschuf, die, richtig angewendet, nur von einem sehr mächtigen Schwarzmagier gesehen und wieder aufgehoben werden konnte. Alle anderen würden keinen Unterschied bemerken.  
  
Dann los mein kleiner. Ab sofort bist du in ...Slytherin. Das letzte Wort rief er laut in die Halle, während Harry leise einen Spruch, der den Hut schrumpfen ließ und den Illusionszauber aussprach. Dann erhob er sich, tat, als ob er den Hut abnehmen würde, obwohl er ihn heimlich in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ. Dann stellte er sich vor Dumbledore: „Sir, würden sie bitte meine Hausfarben ändern?"  
  
Der Schulleiter war total überrumpelt, raffte sich aber zusammen und sprach den Zauber. „Vielen Dank, Sir."Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harry auf dem Absatz um und lief schnurstracks zu seinem neuen Haustisch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco und Blaise hatten Harry sofort Platz gemacht, als er auf sie zukam. Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, wurde er von seinen neuen Freunden mit Fragen überschüttet. „Warum bist du in ein anderes Haus gekommen?", „Du hast ganz schön lange mit dem Hut geredet. Was hat er denn gesagt?"  
  
Mit solchen und ähnlichen Fragen ging es weiter, bis Harry schließlich lachend die Hände hob. „Nun seit doch mal ruhig. Ich werde euch alles nachher erklären, okay?"Mit einem gemeinsamen Nicken verstummten die anderen und Harry konnte sich endlich auch einmal seine anderen Hauskameraden ansehen. Sein Blick blieb schließlich auf Crabbe und Goyle hängen, welche links neben Draco saßen.  
  
„Hey ihr zwei.", sprach der ehemalige Gryffindor sie an. „Ich muss nachher auch noch mal mit euch reden, ja?"Ohne auch nur eine Antwort abzuwarten wendete sich Harry wieder Blaise zu, der ihn komisch anschaute. „Was ist denn, Blaise?"„Ich weiß ja nicht, was du vorhast, aber warum willst du dich auch mit den zweien unterhalten? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie überhaupt wissen worum es geht."  
  
Doch Harry grinste nur und antwortete geheimnisvoll: „Ihr wisst vieles nicht, was eigentlich offensichtlich ist. Ich will euch helfen etwas mehr davon zu verstehen."Bevor Blaise noch fragen konnte, was er damit meinte, sagte er: „Warte einfach ab."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Währenddessen hatte sich Professor Elddir zu Snape gelehnt und sagte leise: „Wenn die fünf nachher den Gang hinunter gehen, könntest du dich dann bitte an der Stelle verstecken, die ich dir gezeigt habe?"  
  
Der Angesprochene nickte als Antwort leicht, bevor er sich wieder seinem Abendbrot zuwendete. Doch auch dabei ließ er, wie auch sein Gesprächspartner, den Slytherintisch nicht aus den Augen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Das restliche Festessen verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Als schließlich alle satt und die letzten Reste des Essens verschwunden waren, erhoben sich die Slytherins wie auch die Schüler der anderen Tische und machten sich auf zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.  
  
Die kleine Gruppe von Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy und Milli befanden sich kurz vor ihrem Eingang, als Harry plötzlich stehen blieb.  
  
„Harry, was ist de...hmplmpf.", fragte Draco, als ihm Harry einfach den Mund zu hielt. „Seit mal ruhig. Hier stimmt irgendetwas nicht."Nun suchten auch die anderen mit den Augen die nähere Umgebung ab, bis Harry leise gluckste. „Ist okay, ihr braucht nicht mehr suchen.", erklärte er den anderen, die ihn ziemlich komisch anschauten. „Aber was war denn jetzt los?", fragte Pansy sichtlich verwirrt. Auch wenn sie Harry noch nicht wirklich lange kannte, war sie sich, wie auch die anderen, sicher, dass der Schwarzhaarige sie nicht umsonst angehalten hatte.  
  
„Das ist ganz einfach. Ich habe einfach nur Snape bemerkt."Unter den fassungslosen Blicken seiner Freunde ging der Schwarzhaarige zu einer dunklen Stelle der Wand. „Nun verstecken Sie sich doch nicht weiter, Professor. Sonst liefern mich Draco und Pansy wahrscheinlich ins St. Mungo ein. Und darauf habe ich nun wirklich keine Lust!"  
  
Die vier Schüler keuchten, als sich die Gestalt von Severus Snape aus dem Schatten heraus materialisierte. „Sehr gut Mr. Potter. 15 Punkte für Slytherin."  
  
„Danke, danke, zuviel der Ehre. Aber ich nehme an, dass Sie hier nicht umsonst stehen?", fragte Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, wobei man merkte, dass es eher eine Feststellung war. „Sie haben Recht Mr. Potter. Wenn ich Sie alle bitten dürfte, mir in mein Büro zu folgen...."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Tränkemeister um und schritt mit wehendem Umhang den Gang hinunter. Das kleine Grüppchen von Slytherins folgten ihm. Alle,..bis auf Harry.  
  
ToBeContinued.....  
  
Und, wie hat es euch gefallen? War es gut ....???? Bitte, schreibt Reviews. 


	2. Identität

Disclaimer: Also...die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Mir  
gehört leider gar nichts. seuftz  
  
Warnungen: Diese Story wird sehr wahrscheinlich eine Harry/Draco. Im Klartext, hier ist Shounen-Ai drin. Wer das also nicht mag, sollte es besser nicht lesen!  
  
Anmerkungen: Ich halte mich nicht immer unbedingt an die Bücher. Also seid nicht zu verwundert. Zum Beispiel weiß Dumbledore bei mir nicht, dass Harry auch in Slytherin sein könnte. Zudem spielt meine Story im 6.Schuljahr.  
  
Ich danke auch recht herzlich für die Reviews! Es baut einen wieder so richtig auf! (Die Antworten stehen am Ende! Sowie auch eine kleine Frage an alle Leser.)  
  
So, jetzt noch viel Spaß beim 2. Kapitel:  
  
„Sprechen" Denken  
  
{Buchtitel, der sprechende Hut, Träume}  
  
Summary: Harry hat bei der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts mit Milli, Pansy,  
Blaise und Draco Freundschaft geschlossen. In Hogwarts wird Harry  
dann zur Überraschung aller vom sprechenden Hut nach Slytherin  
geschickt. Von den anderen unbemerkt gelingt es ihm den Hut aus der  
großen Halle zu schmuggeln. Nun sind Milli, Pansy, Blaise, Harry und  
Draco gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie  
plötzlich von Harry angehalten werden. So treffen sie auf Snape, der  
ihnen befiehlt mitzukommen......  
  
Kapitel 2: Identität  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Tränkemeister um und schritt mit wehendem Umhang den Gang hinunter. Das kleine Grüppchen von Slytherins folgte ihm. Alle,...bis auf Harry.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Dieser hatte sich leicht in den Schatten gestellt und ließ die anderen nun an sich vorüber ziehen. Warum mache ich das?, fragte er sich verwundert. Warum folge ich ihnen nicht einfach? Ich habe doch nichts von ihnen zu befürchten.  
  
Doch Harrys Sinne rebellierten. Irgendetwas war anders an Snape. Nur, was war es? Er sieht doch aus wie immer und scheint sich auch nicht anders zu verhalten. Sonst würden die Slyths ihm nicht folgen.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Draco bemerkt, dass Harry fehlte. „Hey Leute, wo ist unser Kleiner denn hin?"„Was? Stimmt...", meinten nun auch die anderen Jugendlichen. Sie gingen wieder zurück und bemerkten dabei nicht, wie sich auch ihr Professor umdrehte und sie aus funkelnden braunen Augen anblitzte. Doch Harry sah es. Und ihm ging plötzlich ein ganzer Kronleuchter auf.  
  
„Pansy, Milli, Draco, Blaise. RUNTER!", schrie er, während er seinen Zauberstab zückte. Die anderen waren zwar sehr überrascht, befolgten aber sofort den Befehl. Wer hätte auch dieser Stimme wiedersprechen können?  
  
Harry murmelte inzwischen leise vor sich hin, bevor er etwas rief, dass keiner der vier Schüler verstand. Sie hörten noch einen verzerrten Schrei, doch dann war es um sie herum wieder still. Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab in aller Seelenruhe weg. Dann drehte er sich um und fragte, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, über die Schulter zurück: „Kommt ihr? Ich will jetzt endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum."  
  
Die anderen sahen sich verwirrt an, standen auf und folgten Harry.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
In einem anderen Raum des Schlosses saßen vier Personen vor einer, nun wieder grauen, Wand. „Wirklich beachtlich Harry. Ich glaube die Überraschungsprüfung wird bei dir sehr interessant. Was meint ihr?", fragte der Mann mit den langen blonden Haaren.  
  
„Das glaube ich auch.", antwortete sein Sitznachbar. Er rieb sich über die krumme Nase und verbannte ein paar schwarze, fettige Haarsträhnen hinter sein Ohr. „Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse..... Dreißig Punkte für Slytherin."  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Als die fünf Freunde endlich den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, war dieser schon fast leer. Nur in der hinteren Ecke, in zwei der grünen Sessel beim Kamin, saßen noch Crabbe und Goyle. Harry ging zu ihnen und sagte leise: „Ich muss unser Gespräch leider verschieben. Bleibt so lange so, wie ihr seid, okay? Es wäre doch erst mal besser, wenn sie euch auch weiterhin als unwichtig abstempeln."Crabbe und Goyle nickten nur leicht, bevor sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwanden.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Es war schon halb elf, als Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Draco und Harry endlich im Bett lagen. Doch keiner der letzten drei genannten konnte wirklich schlafen. „Hat doch keinen Zweck.", seufzte schließlich Blaise. „Ich kann ja doch nicht schlafen. Oder könnt ihr es?"  
  
„Ne, nicht wirklich.", antwortete Draco. „Aber was sollen wir schon machen? Noch einmal raus zu gehen habe ich nun auch keine Lust."Die drei Jungen waren kurze Zeit still.  
  
Schließlich meldete sich Harry zu Wort. „Wie wäre es denn mit einer .... Kissenschlacht? Oder seit ihr Slytherins dafür zu erwachsen?"Und bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte hatte Draco auch schon Harrys Kissen im Gesicht. Der Erfolg war, dass Blaise einen Lachanfall bekam. Doch auch der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen. Es sah aber auch zu komisch aus, wie Draco vollkommen verdattert auf seinem Bett saß und das nun auf seinem Schoß liegende Kissen anschaute, als wäre es Snape in einem rosa Ballettröckchen.  
  
Draco fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und griff mit einem gemeinen Grinsen nach seinem eigenen Kissen, um wenig später auf Harry loszugehen. Dieser ließ sich das natürlich nicht gefallen und schnappte sich Blaises Kissen.  
  
Blaise saß derweil auf seinem Bett und schaute den beiden belustigt zu. Ich glaube nicht, dass es bisher jemand geschafft hat Draco zu einer Kissenschlacht zu überreden. Mit einem Grinsen dachte er: Obwohl man das wohl nur schlecht als überreden bezeichnen kann.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Draco es geschafft Harry zu „entwaffnen"und saß nun auf seinem Bauch. Dabei hielt er die Hände des unter ihm Liegenden fest, sodass er sich nicht rühren konnte. Beide atmeten noch schwer von ihrem kleinen Kampf.  
  
Harry schaute mit einem frechen Grinsen in die Augen des Blonden. „Der Herr kann ja doch Kissenschlachten bestreiten."„Ich kitzle dich durch, wenn du jetzt nicht aufgibst.", kam es nur drohend als Antwort. „Okay, okay.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige lachend. „Ich gebe auf."  
  
Doch statt die gefangenen Hände nun frei zu geben, schaute Draco nur in Harrys Augen und schien förmlich darin zu ertrinken. Ich habe noch nie bemerkt, wie grün seine Augen sind. Sie scheinen wie ein lupenreiner Smaragd. Nur etwas dunkler. Und während dieser Gedanken wanderte sein Blick zu den Lippen von Harry. Diese standen noch ein wenig offen und hatten eine dunkle Rotfärbung. Ob seine Lippen genauso seidig sind wie seine Haut?  
  
Eine interessante Situation., dachte sich Blaise. Es war aber auch ein Bild für die Götter, wie Harry auf dem Bett lag und von Draco auch dort gehalten wurde. Und der Blonde machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten seinen Platz so bald wieder zu verlassen. Was Draco jetzt wohl gerade denkt?  
  
Inzwischen beugte sich Draco, ohne es selbst zu bemerken, immer näher zu diesen verführerischen Lippen, die ihn magisch anzuziehen schienen.  
  
Ja, wirklich sehr interessant!, dachte Blaise und feuerte die beiden auf dem Bett in Gedanken an. Nun macht schon. Küsst euch endlich!  
  
Als die beiden nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren, fragte Harry plötzlich: „Ähm, Draco? Was machst du da?"Blaise fiel bei diesen Worten fast rückwärts von seinem Sitzplatz. Während er sich geistig die Hand an die Stirn schlug, dachte er: Ist der wirklich so naiv, oder tut der nur so? Das gibt es doch gar nicht! Doch als er die fragenden, smaragdgrünen Augen sah, wusste er, dass Harry wirklich keine Ahnung hatte. Da hast du dir was vorgenommen, Draco. Aber keine Angst. Wir helfen dir.  
  
Doch der Blonde schien erst in diesem Moment zu merken, was er beinahe getan hätte. Schnell erhob er sich und ging zu seinem eigenen Bett. Doch Blaise sah die leichte Röte, die sich auf den Wangen des sonst so blassen Slytherins ausgebreitet hatte, und ein leichtes Grinsen erschien auf seinem eigenen Gesicht.  
  
Ja, da haben wir uns in der Tat etwas vorgenommen. Aber warum mache ich mir Sorgen? Wenn Pansy und Milli mitmachen, muss es einfach klappen. Und Draco bekommen wir schon noch rum.  
  
Blaise letzter Gedanke, bevor er einschlief, war: Aber was machen wir mit Harry? Er scheint völlig... ja, er scheint gar nicht zu bemerken, was los ist. Na, was soll's. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.  
  
Nur wenige Minuten später war es still im Schlafsaal. Das einzige Geräusch, das man hörte, waren die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge von den fünf Jugendlichen.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
In einem anderen Teil der Schule saßen inzwischen zwei Personen in rot- goldenen Sesseln. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war niemand mehr außer dem Mädchen mit den buschigen braunen Haaren und dem jungen Rothaarigen.  
  
„Was können wir machen, dass Potter endlich zerbricht?", fragte Ron aufgebracht. „Wir haben ihn verletzt, indem wir ihm nicht schrieben. Dumbledore hat die Dursleys machen lassen was sie wollten, und er wurde ein Leben lang unter Druck gesetzt. Herr Gott noch mal. Selbst der emotionale Druck, unter den wir ihn immer gesetzt haben, scheint seinen Zweck nicht zu erfüllen. Der Typ ist wie ein verdammtes Steh-auf-Männchen: Einfach nicht zum Umfallen zu bewegen!"  
  
„Wir müssen ihn morgen während der Prüfung einfach in die Hände bekommen.", kam die gelassene Antwort. „Dumbledore hat es zwar nicht geschafft, dass alle diese Prüfung gleichzeitig machen, aber wir finden schon einen Weg. Wenn wir uns an ihn hängen und ihn noch etwas verletzen, müssten wir es schaffen."Mit einem hinterhältigen und gleichzeitig gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen meinte Hermine: „Außerdem müssen wir seine Sperre erneuern, sodass mehr von seiner Kraft von uns kontrolliert werden kann."  
  
Ihr Freund nickte zu Hermines Worten nur kräftig. „Genau. Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihn morgen ganz zufällig treffen? Was meinst du dazu?"  
  
„Ich denke, dass das eine hervorragende Idee ist. Wir lauern ihm in dem Gang zur großen Halle auf und sprechen mit ihm. Selbst wenn er die anderen nicht wegschickt, können wir sie immer noch schocken. Dann erneuern wir Potters Sprüche und Sperre. Perfekt!"  
  
„Genau meine Schöne. Und mit Potters Kraft und Talenten behalten wir auch weiterhin unsere guten Noten."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sich die Zwei mit einem langen Kuss für die Nacht und gingen in ihre Schlafsäle.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Inzwischen lag Draco mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen in seinem Bett. Sein Traum war wie kaum einer zuvor:  
  
{Er stand im Gemeinschaftsraum und schaute tief in dunkle, blitzende grüne Augen. In diesen Augen lag eine Lebensfreude, wie Draco es noch nie gesehen hatte. Doch bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er auch tiefe Trauer in ihnen.  
  
Ohne diese Augen, die ihn so faszinierten, aus dem Blick zu lassen, wanderten Dracos Hände den Rücken seines Gegenübers sachte hoch und runter. Er konnte die leichten Schauer dabei förmlich spüren. Er spürte, wie der Atem des anderen über sein Gesicht glitt. Er spürte, wie er seinen Freund langsam auf das plötzlich hinter ihnen stehende Bett drückte, während er die Hände des anderen festhielt und auf sich auf dessen Bauch setzte.  
  
Draco ließ seinen Blick zu diesen roten Lippen wandern, welche leicht geöffnet waren, bevor er sich langsam hinunter beugte und...  
  
... er sich plötzlich wieder alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum befand und nervös auf und ab ging. Etwas beunruhigte ihn. Etwas beunruhigte ihn fürchterlich.  
  
Wo ist er nur?, dachte er immer wieder. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Nur,... was war los?  
  
Plötzlich stand Draco in einem Flur. Er kannte diesen Flur. Es war derjenige, den sie jeden Morgen zum Frühstück hinaufgingen. Er stand im Schatten einer Statur und sah zu, wie das Wiesel und das Schlammblut auf ihn selbst, Blaise und Harry zugingen und versuchten mit Harry zu reden.  
  
Doch dieser schien davon nichts wissen zu wollen und ging weiter. In diesem Augenblick zogen die beiden Gryffindors ihre Zauberstäbe und schockten die drei. Mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen gingen sie dann zu Harry und schienen ihn zu verzaubern.  
  
Draco hielt es nicht länger im Schatten. Auch wenn ihn keiner zu bemerken schien, dass konnte er sich nicht länger tatenlos ansehen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab um die zwei Gryffindors zu verhexen und... }  
  
... wachte plötzlich in seinem eigenem Bett im Schlafsaal auf. Was...? Draco konnte sich noch teilweise an seinen Traum erinnern. Diese Augen...Sie hatten ihn in ihren Bann gezogen und verfolgten ihn sogar noch jetzt.  
  
Draco versuchte sie zu ignorieren, und sich auf den anderen Teil seines Traums zu konzentrieren. Es war etwas wichtiges gewesen, dass wusste er einfach. Woher sollte sonst dieses flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen kommen?  
  
Was solls., dachte Draco schließlich. Mit einem Seufzer legte er sich auf die andere Seite und war schon ein paar Sekunden später wieder eingeschlafen. Doch in seinem Unterbewusstsein war die Warnung und Vorsicht vor zwei bestimmten Gryffindors sowie das Bild dieser wunderschönen grünen Augen fest verankert.  
  
Hätte er gewusst, wie wichtig dieser Traum am nächsten Tag für ihn und seine Freunde sein würde, hätte Draco sicher nicht so ruhig geschlafen.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco als erster. Er hatte einen komischen Traum gehabt, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern. Doch ein leichtes Unwohlsein blieb in seiner Magengegend.  
  
Um was mache ich mir eigentlich Sorgen?, dachte er schließlich und ging zu Blaise, um auch ihn zu wecken. Das hatte sich bei ihnen schon zur Tradition entwickelt: Derjenige, der am ersten Tag zu erst erwachte, weckte den anderen. Dabei wurden immer andere Methoden benutzt.  
  
„Hmmm. Was mache ich denn dieses Jahr? Ach, ich weiß!"Mit einem gemeinen Grinsen beschwor Draco einen Eimer Wasser und ein Sieb, was er über Blaise schweben ließ. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er dann das Wasser auf den ahnungslos Schlafenden rieseln. Dabei konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Lächeln noch breiter wurde. Das Sieb und der Eimer würden nämlich erst verschwinden, wenn alles Wasser aufgebraucht sein würde.  
  
Blaise erwachte sofort und prustete erst einmal. Der Blonde hatte nämlich, gemein wie er war, eiskaltes Wasser verwendet. „Draco!", rief er schließlich empört, „Na warte, dass bekommst du zurück, verlass dich drauf."  
  
Doch dieser grinste nur sein Malfoy-Grinsen und drehte sich zu Harrys Bett um. Erst da bemerkte er, dass die Vorhänge aufgezogen waren und der Schwarzhaarige schon aufgestanden sein musste.  
  
Mit einem Schulterzucken drehte er sich um und versuchte die beiden größten Schnarchnasen Hogwarts, auch bekannt unter den Namen Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle, mit Hilfe von Blaise wach zu bekommen.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Harry war in der Nacht wieder einmal von seinen Träumen aufgewacht. Da er sich nicht traute wieder einzuschlafen, stand er leise auf und zog sich an. Ist schon komisch, dass ich trotz der wenigen Stunden Schlaf noch so frisch aussehe und mich auch einigermaßen gut fühle., dachte er, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. In einem der grünen Sessel vor dem Kamin ließ er sich nieder und dachte nach. Er wusste, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. In den Ferien war er nicht einen Zentimeter gewachsen. „Das kann doch nicht normal sein.", seufzte er leise. „Was ist bloß los mit mir?"  
  
{Du wandelst dich langsam }., ertönte plötzlich die Stimme des sprechenden Hutes aus Harrys Tasche. Dieser war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nun zusammenzuckte. Er hatte den Hut völlig vergessen. Schnell griff Harry in seine Robentasche, holte das weise Kleidungsstück hervor und setzte es sich auf.  
  
Wie meinst du das?, fragte Harry den Hut. Ich soll mich wandeln? {Genau. } ,antwortete die piepsige Stimme in seinem Kopf. {Du bist ein Abkömmling einer alten Spezies. Sie kommt nur sehr selten vor, weshalb man sie für eine Legende hält. } Und was ist das für eine Spezies?  
  
Langsam wurde es Harry zu bunt. Er sollte schon wieder etwas Besonderes sein? Pah, wer´s glaubte. Der Hut, der die Zweifel Harrys gespürt hatte, meinte: { Es ist eine Art Zwischenstufe von Elfe und Elbe. } Und das heißt?  
  
Nun war Harry doch neugierig geworden. Ob es so etwas wirklich gab? War selbst die Zaubererwelt noch in manchen Teilen unentdeckt?  
  
{Ja, wie erkläre ich das am besten?...... Du weist doch sicher von den besonderen Fähigkeiten beider Arten, oder?}  
  
Harry dachte kurz nach, bevor er in Gedanken antwortete. Wir hatten es letztes Jahr in DADA. Elben sind groß und geschmeidig, was sie zu sehr guten Kämpfern mit dem Schwert, den Dolchen, dem Bogen und überhaupt in allen Kampfkünsten macht. Dabei ist es nicht entscheidend, ob nun ein Hilfsmittel, wie ein Schwert, oder mit dem Körper gekämpft wird. Sie sind nahezu unschlagbar. Sie haben außerdem eine natürliche Gabe für Heilmagie und eine besondere Verbindung zur Natur. Mehr weiß ich nicht über sie.  
  
Hmmm. Die Elfen.... Ach ja, sie sind sehr klein und zierlich und je nach Spezies gehören sie zu bestimmten Pflanzenarten. Je nach Art kann man sie locken, da sie einem bestimmten Geruch folgen, zum Beispiel dem von Blumen. Elfen können von Muggeln nicht in ihrer wahren Form gesehen werden. Sie halten die Elfen für Schmetterlinge. Die Elfen haben eine sehr starke Verbindung mit der Natur und beherrschen ein wenig Elementar-Magie. Mehr weiß ich nicht.  
  
{Sehr viel mehr gibt es auch nicht zu wissen., meinte der sprechende Hut. Bei jedem dieser Spezies gibt es dann nur noch andere Merkmale. Doch darüber reden wir später. }  
  
Im Stillen dachte er jedoch: Alles andere wird er mit der Zeit schon selbst heraus finden. Aber was wohl seine besonderen Kräfte sind? Ich muss unbedingt noch mal mit jemandem reden, dem ich vertrauen kann.  
  
{Du musst dir nun eine Verbindung beider Arten vorstellen. }  
  
Ah ha., war Harrys geistreicher Kommentar dazu. Und woher willst du wissen, dass ausgerechnet ich zu diesen seltenen Wesen gehöre?  
  
{Das ist einfach. }, war die ruhige Antwort. {Das einzige, was alle dieser besonderen Wesen gemein haben ist eine Immunität gegen jegliche Art von künstlich erzeugtem Tod.} Ooookay. Das heißt jetzt also, einmal klar formuliert, dass niemand diese Leute, oder was immer sie sein mögen, vergiften, erschießen, oder mit dem Avada Kedavra umbringen kann? {Du hast es erfasst.}  
  
Harry dachte einige Minuten über diese neue Information nach. Konnte es möglich sein, dass es so etwas wie diese Verbindung zwischen Elf und Elbe wirklich gab? Und konnte es wirklich wahr sein, dass ausgerechnet er dazu gehörte? In Ordnung. Die zweite Frage konnte er sich gleich selbst beantworten. Ja, es könnte sein. Bei dem „Glück", das er immer hatte!  
  
Und diese Verbindung soll dann meine „Art"sein? Das heißt, dass ich bisher nicht sehr viel gewachsen bin liegt an meinem Elfenblut?, fragte Harry nach einem inneren Seufzen.  
  
{Du hast es erfasst. Mit dem Fünfzehnten Geburtstag ist das Wachstum bei Elfen vorbei. Da geht es bei Elben gerade in die Endphase. Doch Elben haben andere Zählweisen, wodurch deine weitere Umwandlung gestoppt wurde. An deinem Sechzehnten Geburtstag müsstest du dann deine Umwandlung weiterführen.}  
  
Aber..ich...Mein Geburtstag war schon., dachte Harry erschrocken. Er wollte nicht so klein bleiben, wie er gerade war. {Das kann nicht sein.}, kam es als Antwort. Harry war sicher, dass der Hut die Stirn in Falten gezogen hätte, hätte er nur eine gehabt.  
  
{Du kannst noch nicht fertig entwickelt sein. Das geht einfach nicht.} Der Hut verstummte und Harry wollte schon fast fragen, was denn los sei, als der Hut wieder zu ihm sprach.  
  
{Dürfte ich dich um etwas bitten, Harry?} Kommt darauf an, was es ist. {Könntest du etwas meditieren? Dann könnte ich vielleicht genaueres über deine Entwicklung herausfinden.} Harry war bei diesen Worten etwas verwirrt. Wie soll denn das gehen? Und wie meditiert man?   
  
{In jedem Lebewesen gibt es einen Ort im Unterbewusstsein, wo alle Daten desjenigen gespeichert sind. Niemand weiß, wie dies möglich ist, oder warum dies so ist. Du brauchst mich also gar nicht erst zu fragen. Ist der Betreffende in Trance, ist dieser Bereich für bestimmte Magiearten zugänglich. Doch keine Sorge.}, beruhigte der Hut Harry. Er hatte das mulmige Gefühl des Schwarzhaarigen bemerkt. {Man kann diesen Bereich nur betreten, wenn der Besitzer es erlaubt und wenn man keine bösen Absichten hat. }  
  
Harry atmete bei diesen Worten erleichtert aus. Er hatte schon befürchtet, das jemand einfach dort eindringen konnte. Und der Gedanke, dass jemand einfach in seinen Erinnerungen herumgrub war nicht gerade sehr einladend.  
  
Was muss ich machen?, fragte er in Gedanken, bevor er die Anweisungen des Hutes genau befolgte.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Milli und Pansy waren an diesem Morgen schon ziemlich früh aufgestanden und hatten über Draco und Harry gesprochen. „Hast du gesehen, wie Draco geschaut hat, als er sich im Zug auf Harry stürzte?", fragte Pansy ihre beste Freundin. „Ja. So entspannt habe ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.", antwortete Milli mit einem Kichern. „Wir sollten mal schauen, was die beiden so machen und wie sie sich verhalten. Wir sollten auch Blaise fragen. Er würde uns sicher mit den Zweien helfen. Was meinst du?"  
  
Als sich die beiden Verschwörerinnen unterhielten, hatten sie sich umgezogen und waren nun auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Gerade als sie die Gabelung der Wege zu den Jungen- und Mädchenschlafsälen erreichten, sahen sie Blaise im Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum stehen.  
  
„Hey, was ist denn los Blaise?", sprachen sie ihn an. Doch er legte nur einen Finger an die Lippen. Während er die Sicht zum Kamin freigab erklärte er den Mädchen und auch Draco, Crabbe und Goyle, die gerade gekommen waren: „Schaut euch unseren Kleinen genau an. Und seit ja leise!"  
  
Langsam, vorsichtig und darauf bedacht leise zu sein, trat das kleine Grüppchen zu Harry. Dieser war im Schneidersitz und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sobald sie das Sofa umrandet hatten, auf dem Harry saß, zog Pansy scharf die Luft ein. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, was sie da sahen!  
  
„Draco. Geh und hole sofort Severus. Beeil dich!"Ohne zu bemerken, wer eigentlich gesprochen hatte, verschwand Draco um den Professor zu holen. Auch keiner der restlichen Slytherins hatte registriert, wer diesen Befehl gegeben hatte. Stattdessen starrten sie immer noch Harry an, der etwa einen halben Meter über dem Sofa schwebte. Doch hätten sie es bemerkt, sie wären den Rest des Tages wohl nicht mehr aus dem Starren heraus gekommen.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Das blonde Ehepaar Malfoy, Tom und Severus saßen gemütlich am Tisch in Snapes Küche und plauderten, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Erstaunt unterbrachen die Lehrer ihr Gespräch und beobachteten Snape, der ging, um das Klopfen zu beantworten. Jeder von ihnen fragte sich, wer wohl so früh am Morgen etwas von ausgerechnet diesem Lehrer wollte. Es konnte also nur ein Slytherin sein.  
  
Als die Erwachsenen nun Draco erkannten, zog nicht nur Lucius seine Augenbraue hoch. Inzwischen fragte Snape seinen Schüler, was eigentlich los sei.  
  
„Sev, du musst sofort kommen."Die Aufregung und Ratlosigkeit war deutlich aus Dracos Stimme heraus zu hören. Doch dass war diesem in dem Moment ziemlich egal.  
  
Auch die anderen Lehrer hatten diese sonst so gut unterdrückten Gefühle wahrgenommen und sich erhoben. Sie deuteten Draco an vor zu gehen, als sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machten.  
  
„Was ist jetzt los?", fragte Tom den Jugendlichen auf dem Weg. „Harry scheint in Trance zu sein und wir wissen nicht, wie wir ihn wieder aufwecken sollen. In diesem Zustand darf man ja nicht immer geweckt werden, da es sonst schlimme Folgen haben kann."  
  
„Aber Draco.", meldete sich seine Mutter sanft zu Wort. „Du weißt doch, was man in diesem Fall macht. Das habe ich dir schon beigebracht. Weißt du das nicht mehr?"  
  
„Natürlich weiß ich das noch, Mutter! Aber das gilt für leichte Trancen und nicht, wenn derjenige einen halben Meter über dem Sofa schwebt!"  
  
„Was!", schrie Narzissa entsetzt auf. „Oh mein Gott. Bitte, sag, dass ihr nicht versucht habt ihn zu wecken oder irgendwie zu berühren."Sie war nun käseweiß im Gesicht.  
  
Narzissa Malfoy war nicht umsonst die neue Lehrerin für Wahrsagen geworden. Sie hatte dieses Fach sehr lange studiert und hatte auch eine leichte Sehergabe. In ihrem Studium hatte sie auch die Folgen behandelt, welche auftraten, wenn man falsch aus einer Trance geweckt wurde. Und diese Folgen wünschte sie keinem!  
  
Von Dracos Mutter komischen Verhalten beunruhigt, beschleunigte die kleine Gruppe ihr Tempo.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Inzwischen hatten es sich Blaise, Pansy, Milli, Crabbe und Goyle in den Sesseln um Harry herum gemütlich gemacht. Doch keiner wagte etwas zu sagen, aus Angst, den Schwarzhaarigen zu stören. Um ihn hatte sich inzwischen eine Aura gebildet, die wie ein Regenbogen ständig die Farbe wechselte. Mal war sie blau, dann war sie lila, dann wieder eine ganz andere Farbe. „Hoffentlich kommen sie bald.", meinte Milli leise. „So sehr ich dieses Farbenspiel auch bewundere, es ist doch irgendwie unheimlich."  
  
Die anderen konnten dazu nur nicken.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ich habe an sich hier nur eine Frage zu beantworten:  
  
TatjanaMaus64: Woher Harry Elddir kennt? Das ist einfach. Les den Namen doch mal rückwärts! Ich hoffe deine anderen Fragen wurden einigermaßen in diesem Kapitel geklärt.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Aber noch etwas anderes. Ich bin mir noch nicht völlig sicher, wie die Pairings in meiner Story aussehen sollen. Habt ihr besondere Wünsche? Wenn ja, nur her damit. Ich schau mal, was ich machen kann.  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal, eure Lady Arcano 


	3. Die Vorhersage

[v]Disclaimer: [/v] Also...die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Mir  
gehört leider gar nichts. seuftz  
  
Dieses Kapitel ist etwas kurz, ich weiß. sich-schäm Aber dafür ist es schneller gepostet! Und vielen. Vielen Dank an alle, die mir geschrieben haben. alle-abkunuddel So, genug geredet. Auf geht's!  
  
„Sprechen" Denken [i]Visionen, der sprechende Hut[/i]  
  
[b]Kapitel 3: Die Vorhersage[/b]  
  
Als Blaise die anderen Slytherins kommen hörte, beschwor er schnell eine Blase, die alle Geräusche darin und von außen verschluckte und gleichzeitig einen Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber auf sich hatte. Sobald die Blase fertig war, wendete sich Blaise Pansy und Milli zu und fragte sie leise: „Was meint ihr eigentlich zu Dracos Verhalten?"Crabbe und Goyle übersahen die drei dabei geflissentlich, da diese wieder einmal in ihrer eigenen Welt zu sein schienen. Und hey,... Sie verstanden doch eh nicht, was da vor sich ging!  
  
Pansy und Milli sahen sich an und langsam breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern aus. „Wir glauben, dass sich Draco letztlich doch noch hat zähmen lassen."„Auch, wenn er es anscheinend nicht bemerkt hat.", vollendete Milli Pansys Satz.  
  
„Ihr habt absolut recht. Aber ihr wisst ja noch gar nichts von gestern Abend. Harry hat es nämlich geschafft..."  
  
Und Blaise erzählte rasch, wie die zwei Jungen am vergangenen Abend eine Kissenschlacht ausgetragen hatten und wie Draco schließlich auf Harry zur Ruhe kam. Pansy und ihre Freundin kicherten und seufzten, als sie hörten, wie der Blonde Slytherin Harry fast geküsst hatte. Doch beide stöhnten auf und schlugen sich die Hand an die Stirn, als sie von Harrys Naivität erfuhren.  
  
Als Blaise schließlich endete schaute Pansy verträumt: „Stellt euch doch mal die Szene vor, wie sich Draco immer weiter hinunterbeugt. Hach, dass ist einfach zu süß. Schade, dass es nicht klappte."  
  
„Das können wir ändern.", sagte Blaise geheimnisvoll. Auf die fragenden Blicke hin wollte er gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als sich der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete und die Lehrer und Draco den Raum betraten.  
  
Schnell meinte Blaise: „Wir reden später weiter."Keine drei Sekunden später hatte er seinen Blasenzauber beendet und sah nun den Neuankömmlingen entgegen. Die drei, sowie Crabbe und Goyle, waren sehr erleichtert, als sie endlich die Lehrer sahen.  
  
Doch alle fünf waren erstaunt, dass Draco in Begleitung von vier Lehrern auf sie zu kam. Einer hätte doch sicher auch gereicht, oder?  
  
Auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen hin erklärte der Blonde, dass die restlichen drei Lehrer gerade bei Snape gewesen waren. Doch jede weitere Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen, als Lucius einen Finger an seine Lippen legte. Er hatte das Stirnrunzeln seiner Frau gesehen, und wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er nun selber eine Blase um die kleine Gruppe legte. Doch im Gegensatz zu Blaises Zauber fanden sich alle Personen nur Augenblicke später in Snapes Räumen auf Sofas und Couchen wieder.  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich Narzissa vor Harry einen Stuhl gezaubert und sich gesetzt. Stirnrunzelnd versuchte sie nun mit geschlossenen Augen zu Harry vorzudringen und ihn somit wieder aufzuwecken. Doch es ging nicht. Etwas blockierte sie. Ob das diese komische Farbe der Aura ist?, dachte sie.  
  
Schließlich gab die blonde Professorin auf und ließ sich seufzend in ihren Stuhl zurück sinken. Sie spürte die Blicke der anderen und erklärte: „Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen. Irgendetwas blockiert mich."Narzissa drehte sich leicht, um Tom anzusehen. „Kannst du nicht mal schauen, ob du was erkennst?"  
  
Die Antwort bestand aus einem Nicken, bevor die beiden Lehrer ihre Plätze tauschten. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete Tom wieder seine Augen und musterte Harry mit Respekt und leichter Überraschung.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Draco wurde es langsam zu bunt. Als er geschickt wurde, um die Lehrer zu holen, war ja es ja noch ganz in Ordnung gewesen. Doch nun reichte es ihm langsam aber sicher. Erst hatte seine Mutter keinen Erfolg gehabt Harry wieder zurück zu holen und nun musterte dieser neue Lehrer Harry auch noch mit diesem komischen Blick. Was fiel dem eigentlich ein? Das war schließlich nicht irgendjemand, sondern Harry!  
  
Draco war sich nicht bewusst, dass er erst Tom angefunkelt hatte und nun käseweiß in die Gegend starrte. Doch die anderen Jugendlichen aus Slytherin bemerkten es und warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu. Blaise fing einen Blick von Pansy und Milli auf und nickte. Dieser Blick besagte eindeutig, dass die drei noch dringend mit und vor allem über Draco reden mussten. Ja., dachte Blaise. Wir müssen dem Sturkopf irgendwie beibringen, dass er Harry sehr gerne hat. Aber das schwerste wird wohl sein, Harry dies verständlich zu machen. Ihm muss man fast alles genau vor die Füße legen und darauf hinweisen. Und selbst dann habe ich das Gefühl, dass er eher darüber stolpert. Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er den momentan in der Luft hängenden Slytherin betrachtete, dachte er: Obwohl ihm diese Naivität eigentlich ganz gut steht. Es sieht einfach zu süß an ihm aus.  
  
Blaise bemerkte dabei weder, dass er leicht lächelte, noch, dass sich die zwei Mädchen gegenüber, ihn mit leuchtenden Augen ansahen und aufgeregt, doch trotz allem leise flüsternd unterhielten.  
  
Inzwischen war Draco mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Warum machte es ihm plötzlich so viel aus, dass Harry nicht sofort erwachte? Er wusste, dass eine Person, die in einer tiefen Trance war, meistens sehr lange brauchte um wieder vollständig zu erwachen. Also, warum machte er sich zum Teufel noch mal solche Sorgen?  
  
Was soll's., dachte er bei sich. Das wird daher kommen, dass er nun mein Freund ist, statt mein Feind. Ich bin ja manchmal etwas überbeschützend, wie sich Vater gerne ausdrückt. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick sah er wieder die grünen Augen aus seinem Traum vor sich und spürte, wie Verlangen und Lust in ihm aufstiegen.  
  
Mit aller Willenskraft, die Draco besaß verbannte er dieses Bild und die damit verbundenen Gefühle in den hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnisses und versuchte sich wieder auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren.  
  
Dabei entging ihm jedoch, dass sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen befand, wie auch, dass sich drei bestimmte Slytherins amüsierte Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Tom hatte inzwischen seine Entdeckung auch den anderen mitgeteilt. Doch diese sahen ihn nur ungläubig an. „Das kann einfach nicht sein, Tom.", meldete sich schließlich Snape zu Wort. „Wie kann er den sprechenden Hut aufhaben? Erstens: Wir sahen alle, wie dieser von McGonagall aus der Halle getragen wurde und zweitens hätte es doch jemandem auffallen müssen, dass der Hut fehlt."  
  
Die Antwort brachte die Erwachsenen der kleinen Gruppe zum Staunen: „Nicht, wenn er dafür die Dunklen Künste angewendet hat."  
  
Es herrschte Stille, die Pansy schließlich brach, indem sie fragte: „Was habt ihr denn? Ist es etwa so erstaunlich, dass Harry die dunklen Künste etwas beherrscht?"  
  
„Genau.", kam Milli ihr zur Hilfe. „Er hat uns schon im Zug erzählt, dass er sich auch für diese Magie interessiert. Er ließt Bücher dazu und kann wunderbar argumentieren. Außerdem meinte er, dass er ein paar leicht Sprüche ausführen kann. Nicht war Jungs?", fragte sie, wobei sie sich zu Blaise und Draco drehte.  
  
„Ja.", stimmten beide zu. „Wir haben auf der Zugfahrt darüber diskutiert, ob die weiße Magie wirklich so „rein"ist, wie es alle gerne hätten."  
  
Tom wechselte mit den anderen Lehrern einen Blick und ein Nicken, bevor er den Schülern erklärte: „Es mag zwar stimmen, dass Harry viel über diese Magieart gelesen hat, aber er hatte wohl bisher nicht sehr viel Zeit diese Sprüche zu üben, da Ferien waren und ich zufällig weis, dass er sich diese Bücher erst kurz vor den Ferien gekauft hat."  
  
Die Jugendlichen nickten zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten und warteten auf den Hacken der Ganzen Sache. Doch Tom redete nicht weiter. Es breitete sich Stille im Raum aus, bis Draco plötzlich ein Licht aufging und er die Augen aufriss.  
  
Tom hatte diese Reaktion mitbekommen und nickte Draco zur Bestätigung dessen Gedanken zu. „Ganz recht, Draco."An die anderen gewandt erklärte er: „Ihr wurdet von euren Eltern doch sicher schon von klein auf in den dunklen Künsten unterrichtet, oder?"  
  
Wieder erhielt er ein zustimmendes Nicken der Jugendlichen. „Und ihr wisst doch sicher auch noch, wie schwer es ist und war diese Zauber zu erlernen?" Als die Schüler immer noch kein Zeichen gaben, dass sie verstanden, fuhr Tom mit einem seufzen fort: „Die Magie, die ihr erlernt ist immer noch die einfachste Stufe. Doch trotzdem braucht ihr sehr viel Übung, Zeit und vor allem psychische Kraft um sie zu können. Die Sprüche, die Harry angewendet hat, sind nun [b]höher[/b]e schwarze Magie. Na, klingelt's?"  
  
Nun verstanden auch Milli, Pansy und Blaise, was Tom ihnen versuchte zu erklären. Blaise konnte es nicht glauben. „Der Kleine hat wirklich ohne jede Übung solch eine Magieart angewandt? Wow..."  
  
Doch bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte öffnete Harry plötzlich seine Augen. Tom und die Jugendlichen standen, beziehungsweise saßen, mit dem Rücken zu Harry, sodass sie es nicht bemerkten. Doch Snape sah es. Und ihm verschlug es die Sprache.  
  
„Narzissa? Ich glaube, mit Harry stimmt was nicht.", meinte er in einem besorgten Tonfall, was alle sofort zu Harry sehen ließ. Es kam nur sehr selten vor, dass der Tränkemeister so redete.  
  
Als sie nun alle zu dem Jungen blickten, erbleichten sie. Harry schwebte nicht mehr in der Luft, sondern saß auf dem unter ihm stehendem Sofa. An sich war das eine gute Sache, hätten seine Augen nicht in ein tiefes Blau gewechselt, in welchem dunkelgrüne Streifen zu erkennen waren. Auch seine Aura hatte aufgehört einen immer wechselnden Farbentausch zu präsentieren und war, genau wie seine Augen, bei einem dunklen Blau stehen geblieben.  
  
Als Harry nun anfing zu sprechen, verschlug es allen Anwesenden den Atem. Harry sprach nicht mit seiner bisherigen hohen Jungenstimme, sondern hatte nun einen angenehmen, harmonischen Bariton:  
  
[i]Das was verloren der Zaubererwelt ging, Wird bald gefunden. Dann werden die Geister neu erwachen Und alles wird gesunden.  
  
Was vom Hinterhältigen zerstört, Wird neue Hoffnung tragen. Ein jeder kann nach seinem Belieben Alles tun und sagen!  
  
Doch auch wenn mit vielen Gaben, Die bisher noch nicht gekannt, Er ausgestatten ist.  
  
So kann man doch Von keinem erwarten, Allein zu vollbringen, Was ihm vorbestimmt ist.  
  
Acht Berater der Alten, Werden schon bald zu ihm stoßen- Doch müsst ihr helfen.  
  
Es wird nicht einfach sein Ihm begreiflich zu machen, Dass es so etwas wie wahre, Uneigennütze Freundschaft Und vollkommenes Vertrauen gibt.  
  
Doch sehr feinfühlig müsst ihr dabei vorgehen; Sonst könnte alles sehr bald verloren werden. Die Maske ist schon fast perfekt, Doch einer hat sie bereits durchbrochen.[/i]  
  
Harry wandte sich nun Draco zu und sagte in seinem angenehmen Bariton:  
  
[i]Glaube deinen Träumen- Vergesse sie nicht! Als Warnung schicken wir sie dir, Um dem Auserwählten zu helfen- Und ihn zu schützen.  
  
Auch müsst ihr noch die anderen finden, Welche man braucht, Sodass keiner den Schutz kann überwinden.  
  
Findet sie bald, Ihr müsst euch eilen! Denn versammelt müssen alle sein, wenn [b]Er[/b] erwacht. [/i]  
  
Nach diesen letzten Worten verblasste die Aura, welche Harry umgeben hatte langsam und Harrys Augen schlossen sich wieder. Als sie ganz zu waren, sackte Harry plötzlich in sich zusammen und wäre sicherlich hart auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen, hätte ihn Lucius nicht geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen.  
  
Alle anderen saßen oder standen mit offenen Mündern im Raum und mussten erst einmal verarbeiten, was sie eben gehört und erlebt hatten.  
  
Schließlich rafften sie sich wieder einigermaßen zusammen und verfrachteten Harry in das Gästebett von Snape. Dann gingen sie in die große Halle um Dumbledore mitzuteilen, dass Harry an diesem Tag nicht zum Unterricht erscheinen würde und sie wegen der Prüfung einen anderen Vorschlag hätten.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Als die kleine Gruppe von vier Lehrern und sechs Schülern die große Halle erreichten, teilten sie sich, um zu ihren jeweiligen Tischen zu gehen. Als die Professoren am Lehrertisch ankamen, lehnte sich Snape zu Dumbledore und flüsterte diesem etwas ins Ohr. Der Schulleiter nickte ab und an einmal und stellte ein oder zweimal eine kleine Zwischenfrage, blieb sonst aber ruhig. Schließlich nickte er Snape zu und erhob sich. Niemand hatte etwas von dieser kleinen Unterhaltung verstehen können und so waren nun alle gespannt, was Dumbledore zu sagen hatte.  
  
„Liebe Schüler. Ich muss euch heute Morgen die traurige Nachricht überbringen, dass in dieser Woche kein Unterricht stattfinden wird."  
  
Die Folge auf diese Ankündigung war lauter Jubel an ausnahmslos allen Haustischen. Als die Aufregung und Freude wieder einigermaßen abgeklungen war, sprach Dumbledore weiter.  
  
„Stattdessen wird sich in den nächsten Tagen eine kleine Überraschung einstellen. Jede Person wird dafür über die Schule ausgerufen und hat sich im Lehrerzimmer einzufinden. Diese Ausrufungen werden im gesamten Schloss zu hören sein. Ihr braucht euch also keine Sorgen zu machen, dass ihr euren Einsatz verpassen könntet.", fügte er mit seinem bekannten Zwinkern hinzu.  
  
„So, jetzt habe ich euch aber lange genug aufgehalten. Guten Appetit."  
  
Der Schulleiter setzte sich wieder und das Frühstück erschien auf den Tischen. Sobald sich Dumbledore gesetzt hatte, waren überall Spekulationen zu hören, was diese Überraschung wohl sein würde. Und wer würde wohl als erstes aufgerufen werden?  
  
Während in der Halle noch die Gespräche voll im Gange waren, machte sich auch eine bestimmte Person am Lehrertisch so seine Gedanken über die bevorstehende Überraschung: Verdammter Mist!, fluchte er innerlich. Wenn wir es auf diese Art und Weise machen, kann ich Harry unmöglich während der Prüfung von Ron und Hermine überwachen lassen. Und die Sperren und anderen Zauber müssen dringend erneuert werden. Wir können es uns nicht leisten seine Macht zu verlieren!"  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Doch ein Schüler ahnte von all dem Trubel in der großen Halle nichts. Harry lag tief und völlig traumlos schlafend in Snapes Gästebett und erholte sich von den Strapazen dieses Morgens.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Hat´s euch gefallen? Da ich keine Wünsche für Pairings bekommen habe (schluchtz) habe ich einfach nach dem Wunsch meiner Beta-Leserin geschrieben. Falls ihr aber trotzdem noch einen Wunsch habt – NUR HER DAMIT!!!!!  
  
Bis bald, eure Lady Arcano 


	4. Die Wildkatze

**Disclaimer**: Also...die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Mir  
gehört leider gar nichts. seuftz  
  
**Warnungen:** Diese Story wird sehr wahrscheinlich eine Harry/Draco. Im Klartext, hier ist **Shounen-Ai** drin. Wer das also nicht mag, sollte es besser nicht lesen!  
  
**Anmerkungen:** Ich halte mich nicht immer unbedingt an die Bücher. Also seid nicht zu verwundert. Zum Beispiel weiß Dumbledore bei mir nicht, dass Harry auch in Slytherin sein könnte. Zudem spielt meine Story im 6.Schuljahr.  
  
Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid, dass ich nicht früher geschrieben habe. Bitte verzeiht mir. sich-in-Ecke-stell-und-schäm. Aber in den letzten Wochen waren meine restlichen Arbeiten, sodass ich nicht sehr viel schreiben konnte. Und als ich dieses Kapitel endlich fertig hatte, wurde schließlich meine Beta-Leserin krank. Ich habe bis heute noch gewartet, mich jetzt aber doch dazu durchgerungen das Kapitel einfach hoch zu stellen. Also, bitte nicht böse sein, wenn ihr Fehler entdeckt, ja?  
  
**Review-Antworten:**  
  
**Lady of Mystery and Chaos** - Bitte, sei mir nicht böse, dass ich dieses Kapitel schon hochstelle, ja? Wenn du jedoch noch was auszusetzten hast, nur her damit!  
  
**Glaniel** – Hast schon recht, wird ein Harry/draco Paaring. Es ist nun mal mein Liebstes.  
  
**Severina35** – Bei mir sind Hermine und Ron einfach deshalb böse, weil ich es so wollte. böse-lach. Nein, jetzt mal im ernst. In vielen Geschichten sind die beiden die Engel auf Erden und ich schreibe selbst noch an einer anderen Story, wo die beiden gut sind. (psst, gelle?). Manchmal muss man aber einfach mal seinen Frust so richtig rauslassen. Dann kommt es gerade recht, wenn manche Charactere so böse sind.  
  
**White Silver Black** – Hey, gute Idee. Pansy/Milli noch. Ich glaube, da kann ich was draus machen. Mal schaun?!  
  
**Susy2902** – Vielen Dank für das Kommentar. Ich glaube, ich bin immer noch rot. Aber du hast schon recht. Dies ist meine erste Story, die ich veröffentliche, aber nicht die erste, die ich schreibe. Eine von meinen früheren will ich auch bald noch rausbringen. Mal schauen. Wann das sein wird.  
  
Vielen Dank auch an **kevin2** und **Momo-chan21989.  
**  
So, jetzt aber endlich los:  
  
„Sprechen"

Denken

**Kapitel 4: Die Wildkatze**  
  
Das Frühstück war kaum beendet, als sich die kleine Gruppe, die Harrys Vorhersage mitbekommen hatte, wieder in den Privaträumen Snapes traf. Sobald sich alle gesetzt hatten, fing Elddir auch sofort an zu sprechen.  
  
„Also, was wollen wir jetzt unternehmen?"Vollkommende Stille war die Antwort, welche schließlich von Snape gebrochen wurde, indem er seufzte und fragte: „Können wir denn wirklich sicher sein, dass es eine richtige Vorhersage war und, was noch wichtiger ist, ob sie wirklich wahr ist? Nur sehr erfahrene Seher schaffen es die Zukunft richtig zu deuten.."  
  
„Das stimmt schon.", meinte Narzissa. „Jedoch glaube ich fest daran, dass man sich diese zu Herzen nehmen sollte."  
  
Bisher hatten die Jugendlichen nur still auf ihren Plätzen gesessen und den Erwachsenen zugehört. Doch nun meldete sich Draco zu Worte: „Ich denke auch, dass wir Harry in diesem Punkt sehr ernst nehmen sollten."  
  
Als er die verwirrten Blicke aller anderen auffing, redete Draco schnell weiter. „Er sagte mir doch, dass ich Träume erhalten würde, um den Kleinen zu beschützen. Wisst ihr noch?"  
  
„Soll das etwa heißen...?", fragte Lucius erstaunt. „Genau Vater. Ich habe erst heute Nacht davon geträumt, dass Harry angegriffen wird."  
  
Blaise, Pansy und Milli klappte der Mund auf. Und auch die Lehrer konnten sich nur mit Mühe zusammenreißen. „Wie sah dieser Angriff aus?", meldete sich nun wieder Snape zu Wort. In seiner Stimme klang ein besorgter Unterton mit, als er redete. Er wusste so gut wie die anderen Erwachsenen, dass sein Patensohn eine leichte Sehergabe hatte. Und Harry war ihnen allen in dieser kurzen Zeit irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen.  
  
Draco rang kurz mit sich selbst. Vor allem bei der Erinnerung des Traumes, den diese Warnung unterbrochen hatte. Schließlich sagte er: „Wir", dabei zeigte er auf seine Freunde und sich selbst „waren gerade auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, als Granger und das Wiesel auf uns zukamen und versuchten mit Harry zu reden. Dieser wollte jedoch nicht und wir gingen weiter. Doch die Zwei ließen uns nicht in Ruhe, sondern griffen uns aus dem Hinterhalt an. Das Schlammblut ging auf Harry zu und schien ihn zu verzaubern. Was sie allerdings sagte, weiß ich nicht. Ich konnte nichts verstehen."  
  
Während Draco gesprochen hatte, war er völlig in seinen Erinnerungen versunken gewesen. Als er nun in die Gesichter der anderen sah, konnte er darin Entsetzen und Erstaunen erkennen.  
  
„Ich würde sagen,", meinte schließlich Elddir. „dass wir gut auf unseren Kleinen aufpassen sollten. Außerdem sollten wir schnellstens die anderen Person aus der Prophezeiung suchen und, was noch wichtiger ist, möglichst bald **finden**."  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl stahl sich durch eines der Kerkerfenster in den dahinter liegenden Raum. Dieser hatte einen dunklen Parkettboden und die Wände bestanden aus dunklem Stein. Im Raum waren zudem ein gut gefülltes Bücherregal, dessen Inhalt alle nur erdenklichen Kategorien behandelte, und ein Schreibtisch, auf dem Papiere, Tinte und Federn wohl geordnet nebeneinander lagen. Doch den meisten Platz nahm ein riesiges Himmelbett ein. Die Vorhänge, die Betttücher und Bezüge waren in einem dunklen Grün und schwarz gehalten. In dem riesigen Bett lag ein Junge mit zerzausten schwarzen Haaren, der sich nun langsam regte.  
  
Harry lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Bett und dachte über seinen Traum nach. Es war ein seltsamer Traum gewesen. Er war darin doch tatsächlich nach Slytherin gewählt worden und hatte sich mit Blaise, Pansy, Milli, Crabbe, Goyle und Draco angefreundet. Was man doch so alles zusammen fantasierte. Nicht zu fassen. Aber das wohl verrückteste war, dass er den sprechenden Hut aus der großen Halle entwendet hatte und in der Nacht in eine Trance gegangen war. Danach wusste er nichts mehr.  
  
Nach ein paar Sekunden seufzte er leise. Obwohl es schon schön gewesen wäre mit den Slytherins befreundet zu sein. Sie waren so anders als die Gryffis. So einfühlsam. Er seufzte noch einmal.  
  
„Sag mal, was ist denn mit dir los?", meldete sich plötzlich eine Stimme direkt neben Harry. Dieser riss erschrocken die Augen auf und sah zu der Person, die ihn eben angesprochen hatte. An seiner rechten Seite saß niemand anderes als ein gewisser blonder Slytherin. Daneben, und am Ende des Bettes, saßen die anderen Slytherins aus Harrys Traum.  
  
Harrys neue Freunde mussten lachen, als sie den vollkommen verwirrten Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht sahen. Und nach kurzer Zeit stimmte auch der Schwarzhaarige vor Freude und Erleichterung, dass es nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war, in das Gelächter ein.  
  
Angezogen von dem Lärm betraten nun auch die Professoren Malfoys, Snape und Elddir den Raum. Als sie sahen, dass Harry aufgewacht war, lächelten sie ihn an. Währenddessen ging Narzissa zu ihrem „Patienten"und musterte ihn gründlich. „Wie fühlst du dich Harry?"  
  
„Danke, sehr gut.", antwortete der Angesprochene nur, wobei er verschämt auf seine Bettdecke schaute. Er war es von den Dursleys nicht gewohnt, dass man sich um sein Wohlbefinden sorgte. Dadurch bemerkte er auch nicht die Blicke, die sich die anderen zuwarfen.  
  
„Bist du nicht müde, oder erschöpft?", hakte Dracos Mutter nach. Als Harry nur den Kopf schüttelte, zuckte sie schließlich mit den Achseln. Es war zwar nicht normal, dass man nach so einer tiefen Trance und dann noch einer Vorhersage nur so kurz schlief, aber der Junge hatte sie schon des öfteren überrascht.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Das Grüppchen Slytherins hatte sich im Wohnzimmer versammelt und saß nun in den gemütlichen Sesseln vor dem Kamin. Sie hatten Harry gerade von Dumbledores Ankündigung erzählt.  
  
„Was meint ihr, was mag diese Überraschung sein, von der Dumbledore sprach?", fragte Pansy aufgeregt.  
  
„Hatte er ein Glitzern in den Augen?", antwortete Harry mit einer Gegenfrage. In einer sarkastischen Tonlage erklärte er: „Wenn ja, dann gehe ich lieber gleich zum Schafott. Dann habe ich es wenigstens schnell hinter mir und weiß schon vorher, was mich erwartet."Die Jugendlichen sahen sich irritiert an, während sich die Erwachsenen bemühten ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sie wussten ganz genau, wie Harry das mit dem Schafott und dem Glitzern gemeint hatte.  
  
Als Snape merkte, dass die Schüler diesen Ausspruch nicht verstanden verdrehte er die Augen. „Das mit dem Glitzern in den Augen ist eine Eigenschaft Dumbledores. Immer wenn er will, dass man etwas für ihn macht, was man überhaut nicht will, erscheint dieses Leuchten. Außerdem erfährt man erst am Schluss mehr, wenn eigentlich schon alles vorbei ist. Verstanden?"  
  
Die Angesprochenen nickten. „Aber keine Sorge, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden.", fügte Lucius hinzu. „Wir vier sind nämlich die Verantwortlichen, und nicht Dumbledore."  
  
Draco und seine Freunde wussten aus Erfahrung, dass sie nun nichts mehr aus ihren Eltern herausbekommen würden und hingen in den nächsten Minuten ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Schließlich erhob sich Elddir und verkündete, dass das Mittagessen bald serviert würde. So standen alle auf, und machten sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Während sich die Slytherins unterhalten hatten, war auch im obersten Geschoss des Schlosses, sprich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, ein lebhaftes Gespräch im Gange. Das gesamte Haus war versammelt und hörte gerade Ron und Hermine zu. Diese Zwei standen in der Mitte des Raumes, die anderen um sich herum auf Tischen, in Sesseln und Sofas und sogar auf dem Boden sitzend, versammelt.  
  
„Und deshalb müssen wir Harry unbedingt von den Slytherins zurück holen.", beendete Hermine gerade ihre Ansprache. Sie und Ron waren sich ihrer Sache vollkommen sicher. Sie hatten aufgeführt, was Gryffindor schon alles für Harry gemacht hatte und wie sie vor allem im letzten Jahr im DA geholfen hatten.  
  
Hermine und Ron waren deshalb ziemlich erschrocken, als sich plötzlich Neville erhob und mit sicherer Stimme sagte: „Ich bin absolut gegen diese Ausführungen."  
  
Neville hatte in den Ferien nachgedacht und hatte, auch durch Harrys Ermutigungen im letzten Jahr, endlich seinen Mut und seinen Charakter gefunden. Er war nun kein ängstliches kleines Bübchen mehr, sondern ein junger Mann, der mit seinen 1,90 Metern und einem guten Körperbau [ AN: Ein Hoch auf Fitnesszentren!] genau wusste, was er wollte.  
  
Neville drehte sich zu seinen Hauskameraden, welche ihn nun musterten, und sagte: „Denkt doch einmal daran, was Harry alles für uns gemacht hat. Gibt es etwa unter allen hier auch nur einen, dem er nicht geholfen hat, oder den er nicht wieder aufbaute, als er es am nötigsten brauchte?"  
  
Es folgte ein zustimmendes Gemurmel von allen Anwesenden. Ja, alle hatten sie schon einmal Hilfe und Beistand von Harry erhalten. In manchen Fällen sogar beides.  
  
Neville sprach weiter und hielt allen vor Augen, wie Harry ihnen geholfen hatte, Streit schlichtete, jemandem gut zu sprach, wenn man Heimweh oder Sorgen hatte. Wie er manchmal sogar geschafft hatte jemanden vor einer Strafarbeit zu bewahren, indem er alle Schuld auf sich nahm. Vor allem aber, wie er im letzten Jahr den DA geleitet hatte. „Ich weiß, dass es ihm manchmal schwergefallen ist. Aber er wusste, dass er euch somit hilft. Wisst ihr noch, als er einmal trotz seiner blutenden Hand kam? All dies tat er, ohne von euch eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Wollt ihr ihm nun so in den Rücken fallen?"  
  
Auf diese Worte machte sich betretenes Schweigen im Raum breit. Jeder sah beschämt zu Boden. Ja, es stimmte, was Neville gesagt hatte.  
  
Hermine und Ron erkannten, dass ihre Pläne erst einmal vereiltet waren und zogen dich unauffällig zurück. Sie würden es auch alleine schaffen. Die Sprüche von Harry wirkten hoffentlich noch etwas. Doch sie wussten, sie mussten sich beeilen. In ein paar Tagen konnte es schon zu spät sein.  
  
Indes erläuterte Neville noch einige Zeit, wie schwer es wohl gerade für Harry gewesen sein musste in ein anderes Haus gewechselt zu haben. „Ihr solltet euch eher für Harry freuen, dass er schon Freunde gefunden hat."  
  
Als Neville nun endete, erhob sich Ginny und meinte betreten: „Ich glaube, ich spreche für alle hier, wenn ich sage, dass es mir leid tut."Alle Anwesenden nickten bekräftigend. „Auf jeden Fall sollten wir uns bei Harry entschuldigen und ihn auch weiterhin unterstützen. Was meint ihr?"  
  
Fred und Georg erhoben sich und traten zu ihrer kleinen Schwester und Neville. „Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir ...."  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Dumbledore erhob sich, als alle Schüler satt und zufrieden an ihren Haustischen saßen. „Liebe Schüler. Die bereits erwähnte Überraschung beginnt für die ersten in einer halben Stunde. Wie schon gesagt, kommt ihr bitte ohne Umwege ins Lehrerzimmer, sollte euer Name ausgerufen werden. Es werden alle Jahrgänge gemischt aufgerufen, also keine Sorge."  
  
Harry stöhnte leise, als er das Blitzen in den Augen des Schulleiters sah. Na, das kann ja noch heiter werden., dachte er sarkastisch. Ob ich mich einfach krank stelle? Ach nein, lieber nicht. Sonst muss ich schon wieder in den Krankenflügel. Und da war ich in den letzten Jahren mehr als genug!  
  
Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und blieben schließlich, wie schon so oft in der Vergangenheit, bei seinem Patenonkel hängen. Wieder einmal sah Harry den verwunderten Ausdruck auf Sirius Gesicht, als der Fluch ihn traf.  
  
Völlig in Gedanken beendete Harry sein Mittagessen und folgte den anderen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort setzte er sich in einen Stuhl bei der Sitzgruppe am Kamin. Pansy und Blaise, sowie Milli und Draco warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. Was war los, dass Harry völlig neben sich zu stehen schien?  
  
„Harry?", fragte Pansy schließlich. Sie probierte es auch noch weitere Male. Als der Schwarzhaarige jedoch beim fünften Mal noch nicht reagierte, wurde es ihr zu bunt. „Harry James Potter! Wenn du nicht augenblicklich wieder in diese Welt zurück findest, kannst du was erleben.", schrie sie plötzlich.  
  
Die anderen Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten sich zu der kleinen Gruppe gedreht, als Pansy zu schreien anfing. Alle hatten bemerkt, dass Harry in der großen Halle nicht bei der Sache war. Doch das Ergebnis von Pansys Wutausbruch konnte sich sehen lassen. Der betreffende Slytherin hatte sich nämlich so erschrocken, dass er mitsamt dem Stuhl rückwärts umgefallen war.  
  
Harry schaute verdutzt von seiner Position auf dem Boden in die, nun lachenden, Gesichter seiner Hauskameraden. „Was ist denn so lustig daran, dass ich vom Stuhl falle?", fragte er schließlich, wobei er eine kleine Schnute zog.  
  
Einfach süß., schoss es Draco durch den Kopf, bevor er Harry hoch half und ihm mit einem Grinsen erklärte: „Du warst nur etwas abwesend und hast anscheinend nichts mehr wahrgenommen. Irgendwann ist Pansy der Kragen geplatzt."  
  
„Und deshalb schreit sie gleich hierum?", grummelte Harry.  
  
Die anderen Slytherins im Raum mussten noch breiter grinsen, als sie Harrys Worte hörten. Wenn Pansy einmal außer sich war, hielt man am besten fünf Meter Sicherheitsabstand. Doch diese kleine, unbedeutende Sache hatte Harry wohl noch nicht erfahren.  
  
Doch die Reaktion der wütenden Pansy Pakinson ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Unheilverkündend baute sie sich vor Harry auf und schaute mit düsterem Blick auf ihn herunter, da das Opfer ihrer Stimmungsschwankung kleiner war als sie.  
  
„Harry Potter", fauchte sie unheilverkündend. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?" Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, sprach sie schon weiter. „Ich soll mich wohl nicht so aufregen, wenn sich einer meiner Freunde komisch verhält?! Soll ich etwa warten, bis Snape kommt?"  
  
Was sie dabei nicht bemerkte, war der erstaunte und leicht belustigter Blick, den Harry ihr sandte. Doch die anderen merkten es und fragten sich, wie man in Harrys Lage noch belustigt sein konnte. Denn Pansy war noch näher an ihr Opfer herangetreten und hatte die Augen gefährlich zusammengekniffen.  
  
Doch als nun Harry auch noch zu kichern anfing, platzte Pansy entgültig der Kragen. Mit einem Satz wollte sie sich auf ihr Opfer werfen, doch Harry war in letzter Sekunde ausgewichen.  
  
Wutentbrannt zog eine gewisse Slytherin ihren Zauberstab und fing an, auf den vor ihr weglaufenden Sprüche abzufeuern. So rannten die beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab, an lachenden Schülern vorbei. Und sie hinterließen verzauberte Schüler, die einen von Pansys Sprüchen abbekommen hatten.  
  
In der Ecke von Draco und seinen Freunden kringelten sich alle bis auf zwei Personen auf dem Boden vor Lachen. Doch hätte jemand genau hingeschaut, wäre ihnen aufgefallen, dass sich auch Crabbe und Goyle kaum beherrschen konnten nicht laut mit Lachen herauszuplatzen. Und auch niemand bemerkte die fünf Lehrer, die den Raum betraten und erst verblüfft, dann belustigt dem Schauspiel folgten. Vor allem, weil man eindeutig merkte, dass Harry seinen Spaß bei der ganzen Sache hatte, während er spielerisch den Flüchen von Pansy auswich.  
  
Nach der fünften Runde, ließ sich Pansy schließlich völlig außer Atem in ihren Sessel sinken. Dabei beobachtete sich jedoch weiterhin Harry, der kichernd ein paar Schritte entfernt von ihr stand.  
  
Etwas frustriert schrie sie deshalb: „Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?"  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich, welch eine große Ähnlichkeit du mit einer Wildkatze hast? Diese fauchen auch sofort, sollte man ihre Jungen auch nur anschauen."Etwas Nachdenklich fügte er hinzu: „Na ja, Wildkatzen haben aber auf jeden Fall eine bessere Kondition als du."Mit diesem Ausspruch hatte Harry es nun geschafft. Der gesamte Raum brach wieder in Lachsalven aus, einschließlich Pansy und den Lehrern. Was Harry nämlich nicht wusste war, dass seine Gegenüber mit Spitznamen „Wildkatze"hieß.  
  
Niemand im Raum bemerkte den Blick, den sich Crabbe und Goyle zuwarfen. Sie hatten als einzigen bemerkt, dass Harry kein bisschen außer Puste war. Ja, dass Gespräch mit Harry würde sicher interessant werden.  
  
Als sich die Lehrer wieder erholt hatten, traten sie weiter in den Raum. Augenblicklich verstummten alle und warteten auf das, was da wohl noch kommen würde. „Ab jetzt beginnt die Überraschung. Ihr werdet innerhalb des Hauses gemischt aufgerufen, da jedes Haus von bestimmten Lehrern ...ähmm...eingewiesen wird."  
  
Die Schüler konnten auf diese Ankündigung nur Nicken. Wer würde wohl der oder die Erste sein?  
  
„Millicent Bulstrode. Wenn ich sie nun bitten dürfte uns ins Lehrerzimmer zu folgen."  
  
Milli stand aus ihrem Sessel auf und ging kreideweiß mit den Lehrern aus dem Raum. Alle folgten ihr mit den Augen. Doch waren die meisten froh nicht als erste gehen zu müssen.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Im Laufe des Tages wurden immer mehr Schüler aufgerufen. Die Anspannung und Aufregung war im ganzen Schloss beinahe greifbar. Die Schüler, welche die „Überraschung"schon hinter sich hatten, kamen erschöpft zurück. Doch keiner von ihnen konnte Auskünfte geben. Sobald sie es versuchten, verschwand ihre Stimme. Nur diejenigen, welche es schon hinter sich gebracht hatten, konnten untereinander darüber sprechen. Die Außenstehenden verstanden nichts.  
  
Als es schließlich langsam Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, war von dem Hause Slytherin allein Harry noch nicht aufgerufen wurden. So kam es, dass seine Freunde eine für ihn nicht zu hörende Unterhaltung hatten, während sie alle um das Kaminfeuer saßen. Nach einiger Zeit wurde Harry jedoch müde. Er hatte ja in der Nacht nicht besonders viel geschlafen und begab sich nun in seinen Schlafraum. Seine neuen Freunde hatten es nicht bemerkt. Sie waren zu sehr in ihr Gespräch verwickelt.  
  
Harry legte sich indessen auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen. Er hatte nicht vor einzuschlafen, doch genoss er die Ruhe und die Einsamkeit, die er von seinen Verwandten her gewöhnt war. Sie hatten diesen Sommer nicht sehr viel mit ihm geredet. Sie hatten ihn nur angeschrieen, wenn er etwas „angestellt hatte". Was so ziemlich oft der Fall gewesen war. Doch die restliche Zeit hatten sie ihn einfach in Ruhe gelassen und Harry hatte die Stille genossen. Er hatte dann am liebsten im Garten gearbeitet.  
  
Während Harry auf die Vögel und das Rauschen der Blätter draußen hörte, musste er an die letzten zwei Tage denken. Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie viel inzwischen passiert ist. Nun sind die Slytherins meine Freunde. Und Hermine und Ron haben sich gegen mich gestellt. Ach ja, diese Visionen sind doch manchmal echt ätzend. Aber warum habe ich bisher noch nichts über diese „Überraschung"gesehen? Mit solchen und ähnlichen Gedanken schlief Harry schließlich ein.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
„Harry. Harry! Nun wach endlich auf. Du musst sofort ins Lehrerzimmer gehen. Die Lehrer haben schon eine Großsuche im Slytherinturm nach dir laufen."Der Besitzer der Stimme schüttelte unbarmherzig Harrys Schulter. Nur langsam fand sich dieser wieder in der Realität zurecht. Doch als er hörte, dass er nun endlich dran war, war er plötzlich hellwach und sprang aus dem Bett.  
  
Mit einem kurzen Dankeschön zu Blaise, der ihn geweckt hatte, rannte Harry aus dem Zimmer und hinauf zum Lehrerzimmer. Als er an seinem Ziel ankam, blieb er erst einmal stehen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dann klopfte er an und betrat den Raum, als er eine vertraute Stimme „Herein"rufen hörte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ich hoffe, euch hat es gefallen? Ich verspreche euch, dass das nächste Kapitel sehr viel schneller draußen sein wird. Keine Sorge.

Bitte, schreibt wieder so schöne Reviews, ja?

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Lady Arcano  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	5. Überraschung?

Hi alle zusammen. Vielen, vielen Dank wieder für die ganzen Kommis. Ich bin total aus dem Häuschen! Vor-Freude-durch-Gegend-wusel Ich hoffe doch, dass ich auch weiterhin so viele bekomme? Bettelblick-aufsetz  
  
Ich habe momentan irgendwie eine Schreibblockade, weshalb ich nicht weiß, wann ich weiter schreiben werde. rechte-Hand-über-Herz-leg-und-Linke-über- Herz Doch ich schwöre hiermit feierlich, sobald wie möglich weiter zu schreiben. Ihr verzeiht mir doch, fals es etwas länger dauert, ja?  
  
Und jetzt noch das üblich Blabla: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling und es beinhaltet Junge/Junge Verhältnisse.  
  
„Sprechen" Denken  
  
Kapitel 5: Überraschung?  
  
Als Harry das Lehrerzimmer betrat, wanderte sein Blick sofort durch den Raum und nahm jede noch so kleine Information in sich auf. Erst danach ließ er seinen Blick auf den nun vor ihm stehenden Lehrern ruhen.  
  
„Mr. Potter, schön, dass sie sich auch noch in diese Räume begeben haben.", sagte Elddir sarkastisch. „Es tut mir leid Professor. Ich war eingeschlafen."  
  
Was Elddir auch immer als Antwort erwartet hatte, dass war es jedenfalls nicht gewesen. Er schaute den vor ihm stehendem Schüler an, als wäre er verrückt geworden.  
  
Die anderen Lehrer, welche hinter Elddir standen, hatten etwa die gleichen Reaktionen. Ihnen allen kam nur eine Frage in den Sinn: Woher nahm dieser Junge die Ruhe einzuschlafen? Alle anderen Schüler waren hibbelig und vor Aufregung kaum zu bändigen gewesen.  
  
Schließlich räusperte sich Lucius Malfoy und fing an, Harry seine Aufgabe zu erklären: „Also, Harry. Die Überraschung besteht darin, dass du einen Hindernisparcours durchlaufen musst. Je nachdem, wie du abschneidest, hast du die Möglichkeit ein Amt, zum Beispiel als Vertrauensschüler, zu erhalten. Nach deinen Ergebnissen werden aber auch deine Unterrichtsfächer festgelegt. Die Ergebnisse erhältst du morgen mit einer Eule. Hast du noch Fragen?"  
  
Harry hatte interessiert zugehört und seufzte nun erleichtert auf. Wenn es nur ein Hindernisparcours war! Er hatte schon schlimmeres überstanden. „Gibt es eine gewisse Zeitgrenze, oder ein Ziel, dass man erreichen muss?", fragte er.  
  
Nun antwortete Snape: „Nein, es gibt eigentlich kein Ziel. Wenn wir in etwa erkannt haben, wie viel du kannst, wirst du von uns magisch wieder hierher versetzt. Solltest du jedoch irgendwelche Probleme haben, musst du nur grüne Funken versprühen. So, wie letztes Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnier. Ach ja, wir werden dich von hier aus beobachten und uns telepatisch mit dir in Verbindung setzen, sollte etwas vorfallen. Sonst noch was?"  
  
Diese Frage stellte er nicht nur an Harry, sondern auch an die anderen Lehrer um ihn herum. Doch alle Anwesenden schüttelten nach einer kurzen Denkpause den Kopf.  
  
„Okay, dann kann es ja losgehen."Und mit diesen Worten schwang Narzissa ihren Zauberstab und murmelte leise eine Zauberformel. Und Harry fand sich am Anfang eines Weges wieder. An den Seiten waren Hecken angebracht, die so hoch waren, dass man nicht darüber schauen konnte.  
  
Sehr hübsch. Es sieht auf jeden Fall schon einmal besser als beim Trimagischen Turnier aus!, dachte Harry, während er sie Blumen auf den Abschnitten zwischen dem Weg und der Hecke betrachtete. Auch der Weg war angenehm zu begehen, was wohl hauptsächlich daran lag, dass man das Gefühl hatte über eine Rasenfläche zu gehen. Also, auf ins Vergnügen.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
In der ersten Zeit folgte er einfach dem Pfad, ohne das eine Abzweigung oder eine Kreatur aufgetaucht wäre. Doch Harry wusste, dass er dieser trügerischen Sicherheit nicht trauen durfte.  
  
Als hätte jemand seine Gedanken gelesen, stand sich Harry plötzlich einem Gnom gegenüber. Dieser rannte ohne weiteres Zögern auf den Jungen-der-lebt zu und schwang dabei seine kleine Keule.  
  
Harry war im ersten Moment zu überrascht gewesen um sich zu bewegen. Nur seine guten Sucherreflexe retteten ihn vor den Dornen, welche am Ende der Keule angebracht waren.  
  
Durch dieses knappe entkommen waren aber wenigstens Harrys Gedanken wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück gekehrt. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!, schimpfte er sich selbst in Gedanken aus. Diese Kreatur ist doch wirklich gar nichts. Also stell dich nicht an wie der erste Mann auf dem Mond. Und die Bücher in den Ferien hast du bestimmt nicht umsonst durchgearbeitet.  
  
Mit einer eleganten und geschmeidigen Bewegung wich der schwarzhaarige Slytherin wiederholt der Keule aus, bevor er einen wohlgezielten Spruch losließ, der den Gnom in den Rücken traf. Sofort erstarrte er und fiel, Gesicht voran, auf die Erde.  
  
Ohne zu Zögern ging Harry zu ihm und drehte ihn auf den Rücken und untersuchte ihn auf Verletzungen. Erst dann setzte er seinen Weg fort. Weiter hinein in die Tiefen des ihn Erwartenden.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
„Was meint ihr?", fragte Lucius die anderen Lehrer, während sie Harry beobachteten, welcher gerade einen Wassergeist schachmatt setzte. Sie schauten nun etwa zwanzig Minuten zu, wie Harry dunkle Kreaturen bekämpfte, Sachen verwandelte um Hindernisse zu beseitigen oder zu umgehen und vieles andere mehr.  
  
„Ich finde es faszinierend, wie Harry alles schafft", antwortete seine Frau Narzissa. „Er schaut nach jedem, ob alles in Ordnung ist, bevor er weitergeht. Zudem kämpft er in der einen Minute mit einer katzengleichen Grazie und in der anderen Minute stolpert er über seine eigenen Füße."  
  
Wie zur Bestätigung dieser Worte fiel Harry gerade über einen Stein, der genau vor seinem rechten Fuß gelegen hatte. Die Lehrer mussten Lachen, als sie sahen, beziehungsweise hörten, wie Harry sich wieder aufrappelte und leise schimpfend weiter ging.  
  
„Ich glaube, wir haben genug gesehen.", meinte Elddir. „Er kann genug, um sich ohne Probleme in seinem jetzigen Jahrgang zu behaupten. Zudem glaube ich, dass er sich in deinem neuen Fach recht gut behaupten wird. Was denkst du, Lucius?"  
  
Der Angesprochene nickte leicht, während er Harry weiterhin beobachtete. Ja, Harry würde sicher gut bei ihm abschneiden. Er schien auch im Kämpfen ein Naturtalent zu sein. Und wenn er dieses tollpatschige noch ein bisschen unter Kontrolle bringt, ist er sicher nicht mehr zu schlagen.  
  
An Elddir gewandt fragte er: „Gibt es dieses Jahr nicht auch ein Duellturnier?"Elddir bestätigte Lucius Frage, bevor er sich an Narzissa wandte. „Könntest du ihn nun bitte zurückholen?"  
  
Dracos Mutter zog ihren Zauberstab, murmelte wieder ein paar Worte, und schon stand Harry wieder vor ihnen im Lehrerzimmer.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Inzwischen waren auch zwei andere Personen dabei, eine Aufgabe zu bewältigen. Ron und Hermine kamen gerade von einem kleinen Besuch beim Schulleiter. Sie hatten ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprochen, was den schwarzhaarigen, ehemaligen Gryffindor betraf.  
  
Flashback  
  
„Wir müssen uns beeilen.", sagte Dumbledore mit ernster Mine. „Wenn wir ihn nicht bald wieder in unsere Gewalt bekommen, könnte alles umsonst gewesen sein."  
  
„Aber was können wir denn machen?", fragte der Rotschopf sauer. „Gryffindor hat sich schon auf Potters Seite geschlagen."  
  
„Das stimmt schon.", meinte der Schulleiter mit einem hässlichen Grinsen. „Aber die anderen Häuser haben noch keine festgelegte Meinung. Wenn ihr ein paar Gerüchte umgehen lasst, wird er bestimmt bald von allen gemieden. Verstanden?"  
  
Ron und seine Freundin hatten sich angeschaut und mit einem Unheil verkündenden Nicken gezeigt, dass sie verstanden hatten.  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
„Was meinst du, Hermine, was sollen wir zuerst raus bringen?", fragte Ron, während er auf die Liste schaute, welche die Beiden extra für diesen Zweck angelegt hatten. „Und bei welchem Haus sollen wir anfangen?"  
  
Seine Freundin überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich denke, wir fangen mit Hufflepuff an. Sie sind immer noch aufgebracht, weil Cedric damals starb. Ich denke, wenn wir sie ein bisschen unterstützen und dann behaupten, dass Harry Cedric damals wirklich umgebracht hat, haben wir sie sicher. Wir, als seine „besten Freunde"müssen es ja schließlich wissen, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Ich sag es immer wieder. Hermine, du bist einfach die Beste."Mit diesen Worten zog Ron Hermine zu sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum machten.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Draco und seine Freunde saßen unruhig in ihren Stammplätzen am Kamin. „Hat es bei uns auch so lange gedauert?", fragte Milli. Sie alle machten sich Sorgen um ihren neuen Freund. Er wirkte immer so ungeschickt.  
  
„Ja, hat es."Blaise seufzte. „Nun macht euch doch nicht so verrückt. Wisst ihr nicht mehr, als er uns gestern abend auf dem Weg hierher anhielt? Oder wie er auch gestern vor Pansy hergetänzelt ist. Er hatte so eine katzengleich Grazie an sich. Vertraut ruhig auf ihn und seine Fähigkeiten."  
  
„Du hast wohl recht Blaise.", meinte nun Pansy. „Aber wenn man ihn dann unter normalen Umständen sieht, weiß man nicht, ob man nun lachen soll oder nicht. Er scheint ja wirklich überall drüber zu fallen. Manchmal scheint er sogar ohne jeden Grund zu stolpern."Sie seufzte. „Ich kann eigentlich gar nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet dieser Junge in der Luft so talentiert ist."  
  
„Was will man schon machen?", fragte Milli. „Wie müssen sowieso bis morgen warten, da wir erst dann unsere Ergebnisse erfahren."  
  
Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich der Eingang und Harry trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er schaute sich kurz um und kam dann genau auf seine Freunde zu. „Hi Leute, wie geht´s?"  
  
„Hi. Und, wie war die „Überraschung"?"  
  
Harry lies sich in einen der noch freien Sessel sinken. Dabei dachte er belustigt: War ja irgendwie klar, dass Blaise zuerst fragt. Er scheint richtig Neuigkeits-Versessen zu sein.  
  
„Es war eigentlich ganz einfach.", antwortete Harry schließlich wahrheitsgemäß. Er hatte diese kleine Prüfung wirklich nicht als schwer empfunden. Selbst diesen Wassergeist am Schluss hatte er mehr oder weniger ohne Schwierigkeiten besiegen können. Ein hoch auf sein Training bei den Dursleys. Körperlich wie auch geistlich!  
  
„Einfach?", brachte Pansy nur erstaunt heraus. Und auch Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Als diese Banshee auf mich zukam, dachte ich schon, dass jetzt alles vorbei wäre."  
  
„Aber Pansy. Dir konnte doch gar nichts passieren. Die Lehrer haben dich doch die ganze Zeit beobachtet.", versuchte Harry logisch zu argumentieren. Doch nun hatte Harry eine große Diskussion vom Zaun gebrochen. Es ging hin und her, ob es so sicher gewesen war, was sie alles hatten bewältigen müssen und so weiter.  
  
Harry selbst lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schaute seinen neuen Freunden zu. Ab und an warf er ein paar Argumente ein, hielt sich aber sonst zurück. Er war irgendwie immer noch müde.  
  
Komisch., dachte Harry bei sich. Bei der Prüfung vorhin war ich hellwach. Und jetzt schlaf ich fast schon im sitzen ein. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, ...  
  
Doch weiter kam Harry mit seinen Gedanken nicht, denn der Schlaf hatte ihn übermannt. Noch bevor sein Kopf das Polster hinter ihm berührte, war er eingeschlafen.  
  
Was er dabei nicht bemerkte war, dass seine Freunde ihn genau im Auge behalten hatten. „Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber er hat so eine undefinierbare Aura um sich.", sprach Milli schließlich die Gedanken aller aus. Sie hatten Harry beobachtet, seit er eingeschlafen war.  
  
„Du hast recht.", meinte Pansy, bevor sie herzhaft gähnte. „Leute, ich glaube, wir sollten auch langsam schlafen gehen. Ich jedenfalls bin hundemüde."  
  
Die sechs Freunde erhoben sich und schauten sich dann fragend an. Was sollten sie mit Harry machen? Ihn wecken? Nein, dass wollten sie nicht. Er hatte in der letzten Nacht nicht sehr viel geschlafen und sah so erschöpft aus. Schließlich beugte Draco sich zu Harry und hob diesen auf seine Arme. Sofort kuschelte sich Harry an Draco, wodurch dieser einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen bekam. Die anderen schauten sich nur an und kicherten.  
  
Doch Draco war nicht sehr angenehm überrascht, als er schließlich bemerkte, dass Harry ziemlich dünn war. Auch die seine Freunde bemerkten das Unwohlsein des Blonden. „Was ist los, Draco? Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Blaise leicht irritiert.  
  
„Er ist so leicht und sehr dünn. Selbst für seine Größe müsste er eigentlich schwerer sein."Doch schließlich zuckten er die Schultern und verabschiedete sich von den Mädchen, bevor er mit den anderen Jungen zu ihrem Schlafsaal ging. Was nützte es schon, sich jetzt den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Das hatte auch noch Zeit bis morgen. 


	6. Ergebnisse

aus-Ecke-angeschlichen-komm Bitte, bitte verzeiht mir. Ich weiß, dass ich ewig nicht mehr geschrieben habe. Aber diesmal bin ich nicht vollständig selber schuld. Ich arbeite bei den Ferienspielen mit, und komme wirklich erst am Wochenende dazu etwas zu schreiben. Wenn ich Glück habe! Dazu kommt noch, dass ich am 23.8. für zehn Monate nach Amerika fliege. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, in wie fern ich dort dazu komme, weiter zu schreiben. Aber ich verspreche, alles zu machen, was ich kann. (Und wenn ich nur das Manuskript schreibe.)  
  
Vielen Dank für die vielen Kommis. Es ist so motivierend. Bitte, macht so weiter, ja?!  
  
Ach ja, eine letzte Sache noch. Ich suche für Harry einen anderen Namen. Habt ihr vielleicht Vorschläge? Wenn ja, immer her damit!  
  
„Sprechen" Denken  
  
Träume  
  
Parsel  
  
Kapitel 6: Ergebnisse  
  
Mitten in der Nacht, als das ganze Schloss ruhig und friedlich da lag, glitt ein Schatten aus dem Verbotenem Wald, genau auf das Schloss zu. Es schlängelte sich bis zu den Kerkern und zischte vor einer bestimmten Wand leise. Hätte man nicht gewusst, auf was man achten musste, hätte man dieses leise Geräusch als Einbildung oder das Rauschen der Blätter abgetan.  
  
Das Geschöpf glitt in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und ließ seine Zunge kurz flattern. Als es den Geschmack eines bestimmten Schülers gefunden hatte, folgte es dieser Duftspur. Schließlich kam es vor einer schweren Tür an, die sich aber wie von selbst öffnete und dann, als das Wesen hindurchgeglitten war, wieder schloss.  
  
Wieder ließ es seine Zunge flattern und glitt zu einem der fünf mit grünem Satin bedeckten Betten. Am Bettpfosten schlängelte es sich hinauf, von dort auf die grüne Bettdecke, bis hin zum Kopfkissen. Genau vor den sanften Zügen des vor ihm liegenden Jungen, rollte es sich zusammen. Jedoch geschah auch dies nicht, ohne dass die Kreatur vorher ihre Zunge über die Gesichtszüge des Jungen und dessen kohlrabenschwarzen Haare hätte gleiten lassen.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Harrys Traum:  
  
Harry war etwas verwirrt. Eben war er noch im Ministerium der Zauberei herumgestolpert und jetzt stand er plötzlich auf einer saftigen grünen Wiese. An den Rändern waren hohe Bäume und Büsche, die Wiese an sich war ein einziges Gemisch an Farben, dass von einem Loch in den Baumkronen beleuchtet wurde. Harry glaubte nicht, dass er auch nur die Hälfte der hier wachsenden Blumen und Pflanzen kannte, doch kamen sie ihm alle irgendwie bekannt vor. Es war gerade so, als versuche er sich an ein vergangenes Leben zu erinnern.  
  
Hallo, junger Meister. Erschrocken drehte sich Harry zu der Stimme. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf eine wunderschöne Schlange. Ihre Schuppen waren in einem dunklen grün gehalten, dass fast schon schwarz wirkte. Ihre Augen dagegen waren das grün der saftigsten Wiesen im Sonnenschein. Harry konnte nicht anders und betrachtete dieses Geschöpf mit Bewunderung.  
  
Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein. ,antwortete Harry schließlich. Aber warum nennst du mich Meister? Ich heiße Harry.  
  
Die Schlange entrollte sich und schlängelte sich auf Harry zu, dann an seinem Bein hinauf, bis zu seinem Gesicht. Als sie beide auf einer Höhe waren und die Schlange Harry direkt in die Augen sah, antwortete sie: Ich nenne dich so, weil einem jeden Geschöpf erst erlaubt werden muss, dass es seinen Meister anders anreden darf. Mein Name ist übrigens Circe.  
  
Harry war so verwirrt, dass er noch nicht einmal nachfragte, wieso er plötzlich von dieser Schlange, welche er noch nie bevor gesehen hatte, als Meister akzeptiert worden war.  
  
Was mache ich hier Circe? Es kommt mir alles so bekannt vor, so vertraut.  
  
Das erklären wir dir alles später. Mach dir nun keine Sorgen darüber. Bevor du jetzt gleich aufwachst, muss ich dir aber noch etwas sagen. Ich werde ab sofort bei dir bleiben.  
  
Aber Circe. Wie willst du mich denn finden? Außerdem, nichts gegen dich, aber du bist ziemlich groß.  
  
Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ich bin in diesem Moment schon an deiner Seite. Und ich kann mich vergrößern und verkleinern. Sobald du aufwachst, werde ich mich verkleinern und mich um deinen Hals legen. Das sieht dann wie eine Kette aus.  
  
Mit einem leisen Kichern sagte Harry: Und außerdem ist es da schön warm, stimmt´s?  
  
Sofern Schlangen lachen konnten, diese tat es nun. Du hast mich durchschaut, Harry. Nun wach aber langsam wieder auf. Es erwartet dich ein neuer Tag.  
  
In seinem Bett regte sich Harry nun langsam. Schließlich öffnete er seine Augen und schaute direkt in die von Circe. Guten Morgen., zischte er. Er warf die Decke zurück und schwang sich aus dem Bett, während sein neuer Freund den Morgengruß erwiderte.  
  
Kannst du dich gleich verkleinern, Circe?, fragte Harry. Ich möchte erst einmal duschen und wenn die anderen gerade dann aufwachen und hier eine riesige Schlange entdecken, rasten sie sicher aus.  
  
Mit einem Nicken schrumpfte die Schlange und machte es sich dann wieder auf dem Kissen bequem. Harry schnappte sich währenddessen seine Duschsachen und verschwand im Badezimmer. Jedoch erst, als er einen kleinen Wärmezauber für sein neues „Haustier"gesprochen hatte.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
An diesem Tag war die große Halle ungewöhnlich still. Allein die Lehrer schienen völlig ruhig zu sein und ihr Frühstück zu genießen. Die Schüler jedoch waren das genaue Gegenteil. An jedem Haustisch sah man fast ausschließlich verängstigte Gesichter, deren Blicke immer wieder zur Decke gerichtet wurden, wo bald die Eulen mit der Morgenpost erscheinen würden.  
  
Nur der Slytherintisch schien äußerlich gefasst. Doch wer sie gut kannte, sah die kleinen Merkmale, dass auch diese innerlich vor Anspannung zittern. Es waren keine großen Zeichen. Eher ein kleines Zittern der Gabel auf dem Weg zum Mund oder der verstohlene Blick auf die Uhr.  
  
Niemand in der Halle schien die drei feindseligen Blicke zu bemerken, welche vom Gryffindor- und dem Lehrertisch ausgingen. Auch das Ziel dieser Blicke, ein gewisser Schwarzhaariger mit grünen Augen, schien diese nicht zu bemerken. Stattdessen aß er in aller Ruhe weiter.  
  
Gerade dieser Junge war jedoch das Gesprächsthema fast jeder Unterhaltung, die momentan in der Halle leise geführt wurde. Viele der Schüler waren noch unsicher, wo sie Harry nun einordnen sollten. Allein der Gryffindortisch schien diese neue Situation nicht weiter zu stören.  
  
Doch auch das leise Getuschel verstarb augenblicklich, als sich Dumbledore von seinem Sitz erhob und anfing zu sprechen: „Meine lieben Schüler. In ein paar Minuten werden nun die Eulen mit euren Ergebnissen kommen. Neben der Verkündung eurer jetzigen Stufe, wird auch euer neuer Stundenplan, sowie ein Zettel mit euren ab sofort benötigten Materialien beigefügt sein. Um diese zu besorgen, wird der heutige Tag frei sein. Die Schüler versammeln sich deshalb bitte in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, von wo sie von ihren Lehrern weitere Anweisungen erhalten. Danke."  
  
Nach einigen weiteren angespannten Minuten, hörte man endlich ein vertrautes Rauschen, als die Eulen mit der Post in die Halle kamen. Sie flogen kurz unter der Decke der Halle, bevor sie die Empfänger ihrer Post fanden und sich dort niederließen.  
  
Nur kurz danach hörte man viele Jubelrufe der Schüler, welche in ihren Stufen geblieben waren. Doch so Mancher machte ein entsetztes Gesicht, da sie in eine niedrigere Stufe zurück mussten.  
  
Als sich Dumbledore erneut von seinem Sitz erhob, kehrte langsam wieder Ruhe in die Halle ein. „Da sie nun alle die Ergebnisse ihrer Prüfung erhalten haben, muss ich ihnen mitteilen, dass diese verpflichtend sind. Doch wenn Jemand entsprechend gut ist, kann er oder sie auch in eine andere Stufe versetzt werden."  
  
Bei diesen Worten schaute der Schulleiter diskret zu einem bestimmten Paar am Gryffindortisch, welche verstehend nickten.  
  
Auf diese Worte entstand wieder ein großer Tumult, da jeder versuchte möglichst schnell die Halle zu verlassen. Einzig die Slytherins warteten, bis die Tür frei war, bevor auch sie die Halle verließen und geschlossen zu den Kerkern gingen.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
„Ach Harry, ich freue mich so sehr, dass wir es alle geschafft haben.", meinte Milli nun wohl schon zum hundersten Mal, während sie aufgeregt auf ihrem Platz hin und her rutschte. Alle Slytherins hatten sich nun in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt und warteten auf Snape.  
  
Harry verdrehte auf den enthusiastischen Ausruf seiner Freundin hin nur genervt die Augen. Seit sie ihre Briefe geöffnet hatten, war Milli nicht mehr zu bändigen gewesen. Natürlich hatten sie sich alle gefreut, dass sie gemeinsam in einer Klasse sein würden, aber man konnte es auch übertreiben. Gerade, als Harry nun zu einer genervten Antwort ansetzen wollte, viel sein Blick auf Crabbe und Goyle, welche, wie immer, leicht hinter den Freunden saßen und anscheinend in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken waren. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht Harrys, während er sich schnell umschaute, ob ihn jemand beachtete. Doch seine Freunde wie auch die anderen Slytherins waren zu sehr in ihre Gespräche über das neue Schuljahr verwickelt um ihn zu bemerken und auch Milli hatte sich, Gott sei Dank, anderen Dingen zu gewendet.  
  
So bemerkte niemand, dass sich Harry leise erhob und Crabbe und Goyle ein Zeichen gab ihm zu folgen. So gingen die Drei zu ihrem Schlafsaal, wo Harry sofort nach dem Schließen der Tür einen Schweigezauber auf eben diese aussprach. Dann wendete er sich an seine Zwei Hauskameraden.  
  
„Also ihr Beiden, warum macht ihr diese Maskerade? Ihr habt es doch nun wirklich nicht nötig."  
  
Crabbe und Goyle sahen sich an und nickten sich schließlich gleichzeitig zu. Fast augenblicklich veränderte sich die ganze Mimik und Haltung der beiden. Sie setzten sich gerade hin und der abwesende Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern verschwand.  
  
„Wie hast du gemerkt, dass wir nicht so dumm sind, wie wir vorgeben zu sein?", fragte Crabbe. Doch statt dem üblichen Grunzen sprach er nun mit einer gebildeten Stimme.  
  
Harry lächelte leicht, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte: „Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was mich darin so sicher machte. Es war eher ein Gefühl, dass jedes Mal, wenn ich euch sah, stärker wurde. Doch ich habe erst dieses Jahr verstanden, was es bedeutete."  
  
Auch Goyles Stimme hatte sich sehr ins positive verändert, als er nun sprach: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry. Du bist der Erste, der uns durchschaut. Und zu deiner Frage. Es ist wesentlich leichter Informationen zu erhalten, wenn die Leute denken, dass man sie nicht versteht."  
  
Der Junge-der-lebte kicherte leise. Das ist typisch Slytherin. Für ein paar gute Infos machen sie fast alles.  
  
Doch nur kurz nach diesen Gedanken wurde er plötzlich ernst. „Aber nun könnt ihr doch damit aufhören. Es ist wesentlich wichtiger, dass ihr euren Studien vernünftig nach geht. Jetzt, wo alle getestet wurden, sind die schlechten Schüler aussortiert worden. Es wird also etwas anspruchsvoller werden."  
  
Nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr Harry nachdenklich fort: „Außerdem habe ich so das Gefühl, dass es so etwas wie Häuserrivalitäten nicht mehr lange geben wird."  
  
Crabbe und Goyle sahen sich an. Ihre Instinkte sagten ihnen, dass sie Harry vertrauen sollten. Und bis jetzt hatte dieses Gefühl sie noch nie auf eine falsche Spur gebracht und ihnen schon sehr oft aus brenzligen Situationen geholfen.  
  
„In Ordnung. Wir werden uns ab sofort so geben, wie wir sind."  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Gerade in dem Moment, als Snape den Raum betrat, rutschten Harry, Crabbe und Goyle schnell auf ihre Plätze. Und ihr Hauslehrer fing auch gleich zu sprechen an, da es seit seinem Eintreten still geworden war.  
  
„Als erstes möchte ich euch allen gratulieren. Niemand in diesem Haus muss eine Klasse wiederholen. Ich bin wirklich sehr stolz auf euch alle."  
  
Jubel kam auf, der sich jedoch schnell wieder legte, als Snape die Hand hob.  
  
„Wie ihr schon wisst, werden wir nun in die Winkelgasse gehen, um eure Utensilien für dieses Schuljahr zu kaufen. Dafür wird jedes Jahr in eine Jungen sowie Mädchengruppe unterteilt. Ihr werdet per Flohpulver zur Winkelgasse reisen und dort alles kaufen können. Auf eurem Zettel mit den Utensilien ist auch vermerkt, wo ihr diese kaufen könnt. Viel Spaß."  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging Snape zum Kamin und fing an die einzelnen Gruppen aufzurufen. Nur ab und zu war leises Getuschel zu vernehmen. Alle waren für laute Gespräche viel zu aufgeregt.  
  
Auch Harry schaute wie gebannt zum Kamin, wo immer mehr seiner Hauskameraden verschwanden. Er nahm nichts mehr von seiner Umgebung wahr und hörte somit auch nicht das kleine Gespräch seiner Freunde.  
  
Als Snape schließlich „Klasse Sechs, Jungen"rief, standen Harry und seine männlichen Freunde auf und traten zum Kamin. Wie schon die Gruppen vor ihnen, stellten sie sich in eine Reihe, bevor sie von Snape das Pulver bekamen und ins Feuer traten.  
  
Ich hasse diese Art zu reisen!, dachte Harry, während er mit einem ergebenen Seufzer in die Flammen trat. Er war der letzte seiner Gruppe. „Winkelgasse", sagte er, als Harry auch schon das vertraute ziehen verspürte und die Augen fest zusammen presste, um nichts mehr sehen zu müssen. Nur ein wenig später hörte alles auf und Harry fiel aus dem Kamin von Madame Malkins. Nur Dracos guten Reflexen verdankte er es, dass er nun nicht auf der Nase lag.  
  
„Na, du fällst aber ganz schön oft.", kicherte Pansy. Harry errötete leicht und klopfte sich schnell den Staub von seinem Umhang. So sah er auch nicht das Lächeln, dass Draco ihm gab.  
  
Sobald sie den Laden verlassen hatten, fragte Goyle: „Also, wohin gehen wir nun als erstes?"  
  
„Ich würde sagen zu Grin..."Doch weiter kam Blaise nicht, als er realisierte, wer da gerade gesprochen hatte. Und nicht nur er war sichtlich erstaunt. Auch Draco, Pansy und Milli konnten es einfach nicht fassen. Das sollten Goyle und Crabbe sein?  
  
„Hey Leute, kriegt euch wieder ein!"Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Wie seine Freunde da standen und Crabbe und Goyle anstarrten, als wären sie das achte Weltwunder, war einfach zu komisch.  
  
Doch die Slytherin-Erziehung machte sich schnell bemerkbar und die Freunde akzeptierten, nach einer Erklärung, das neue Auftreten von Crabbe und Goyle.  
  
Sobald die kleine Gruppe Gringotts betrat, wuselten sofort zwei Kobolde auf sie zu. Als sie die Slytherins erreicht hatten, verbeugten sie sich. „Wenn wir die Herren bitten dürften mit hier herüber zu kommen."  
  
Draco beugte sich zu Harry, welcher total verwirrt war. „Da wir so viel Geld auf dieser Bank liegen haben, genießen wir alle dieser Gruppe eine extra Behandlung. Siehst du, Harry?", fragte der Blonde leise, wobei sie durch eine wunderschöne Halle geführt wurden. An der Decke hingen große Kronleuchter, welche die Wand- und Deckengemälde in ein gedämpftes Licht tauchten, sodass man denken konnte, dass die Bilder lebten. Und das sollte schon etwas heißen, da diese Bilder sich nicht bewegten.  
  
„Hierher werden automatisch alle Kunden geführt, die über fünf Millionen Galleonen besitzen."  
  
Schließlich hatten sie den Schalter erreicht, und zeigten einer nach dem anderen ihre Schlüssel vor. Diese wurden kurz überprüft, bevor sie zurückgegeben wurden. Harry beobachtete seine Freunde dabei, und kam sich etwas verloren vor. Über fünf Millionen Galleonen? Was mach ich bloß hier? Ich hoffe nur, dass sie mich nicht auslachen werden, wenn wir dann zu meinen Verließ fahren.  
  
Solche und ähnliche Gedanken schossen dem Schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf, bis die Reihe an ihm war und er seinen Namen nannte uns seinen Schlüssel zur Kontrolle übergab. Doch zu seiner Überraschung, wurde Harry nicht umgehend zurück in die normale Halle gebracht. Das genaue Gegenteil geschah. Nachdem der Kobold den Schlüssel geprüft hatte, musterte er Harry genau, bis er schließlich hinter dem Schalter hervorkam und sich tief vor dem Jungen-der-lebte verbeugte.  
  
„Es ist mir eine große Ehre, dass sie uns besuchen, Mr. Potter. Ich hoffe, dass sie auch weiterhin unser Kunde bleiben?"Harry war nicht der einzige, der den Kobold nun total verwirrt anschaute. Ach Draco, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle sahen nicht besser aus. Sie waren zwar an eine besondere Behandlung gewöhnt aber so etwas?  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen? Ich werde mich bemühen auch in Amerika eine Möglichkeit zu finden, um weiterschreiben zu können, aber ich gebe keine Garantie. Also, bis zum nächsten Mal,  
  
eure  
  
Lady Arcano 


	7. Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit

Formularbeginn

Formularende

Halli Hallo. Ich weiß es ist eine Ewigkeit her, seit ich mich gemeldet habe. Eigentlich wollte ich auch gar nicht mehr schreiben, aber dann habe ich alles noch einmal durchgelesen. Und was soll ich sagen? Es ist ja doch ganz in Ordnung. Allerdings war ich erschrocken, als ich das ehemalige siebte Kapitel dieser Story las. Da stimmte ja gar nichts!

Nun ich habe es überarbeitet und es ist auch schon beta gelesen.

Ich bemühe mich für weitere Ideen. (Bei allen Stories!)

Nun aber viel Spaß.

(Und Nein, mir gehört nichts, also schaut mich nicht so an!)

**Kapitel 7: Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit **

Erschöpft, mit Einkäufen beladen, aber glücklich betraten die Slytherins ihren Schlafsaal. Harry lief sofort zu seinem Bett und ließ sich rückwärts darauf fallen. "Das tut guuut.", seufzte er zufrieden. "Erinnert mich bitte das nächste Mal, dass ich auf keinen Fall mit Milli und Pansy einkaufen gehe. Ich glaube mein Verlies in Gringotts ist mindestens um die  
Hälfte geschrumpft. Außerdem tun mir die Füße weh!"

Die anderen Jungen im Raum mussten lachen, als sie sich wieder Harrys Gesicht in Erinnerung riefen, als sie "rein zufällig" auf die zwei Mädchen trafen und dann alle zusammen Harry zum Einkaufen abgeschleppt hatten. Unter vielen Protesten schafften sie es dann aber doch Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich eine neue Garderobe kaufte.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass dein Verließ so klein ist, Harry.", meinte Blaise. "Mit dem Vermögen, das dir deine Eltern hinterlassen haben und dem ganzen Gutsbesitz kannst du gar nicht Pleite gehen."

Harry betrachtete die Decke seines Bettes, während er über die Ereignisse in Gringotts nachdachte. Es war wahr, seine Eltern hatten ihm ein unvorstellbares Vermögen hinterlassen, dass ihm an seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag überschrieben worden war. Und Dumbledore hatte versucht sich dieses Geld unter den Nagel zu reißen. In dem Moment, als Harry das sah,  
verschwand auch der letzte gute Glaube an seine ehemals zwei besten Freunde und seinen Schulleiter. Sie hatten ihn immer nur ausgenutzt und dann auch noch versucht ihn zu betrügen. Nein, mit diesen... Personen wollte er nichts mehr zu tun haben!

Mit einem traurigen Seufzer dachte er wieder an Ron und Hermine, wie sie drei zusammen so vieles durch gestanden hatten. Doch nun war alles anders. In nur ein paar Wochen hatte sich seine ganze Welt um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht und alles auf den Kopf gestellt, woran er geglaubt hatte.

‚Doch wenn ich mir die Slytherins so anschaue, dann glaube ich, dass ich endlich meine wirklichen Freunde gefunden habe. Sie sind genauso, wie der sprechende Hut damals gesagt hat. Voller List und Tücke, jedoch kann man hier noch echte Freundschaft finden. Schon komisch, dass ich ein solches Vertrauen zu ihnen habe. Ich muss sie nächstens mal fragen, warum sie eigentlich plötzlich ihre Meinung über mich geändert haben. Eigentlich kann diesen Wandel doch nur Tom eingeführt haben. Apropos, ob Tom den Hut schon sicher verstaut hat?'

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen, dass bei dem Gedanken an seine Freunde einen traurigen Ausdruck gehabt hatte. ‚Was Dumbledore wohl für ein Gesicht machen wird, wenn er endlich herausbekommt, dass er den Hut gar nicht mehr hat? Schade, dass ich das nicht sehen kann. Geschieht dem alten Trottel aber auch mal recht. Na nu, seit wann bin ich denn so rachsüchtig?'

Besorgt hatte Draco die verschieden Emotionen auf Harrys Gesicht beobachtet. Er hatte vor allem diesen traurigen Blick schon einmal gesehen, nur war dieser damals viel stärker gewesen. Er hatte auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ gestanden und sein Blick war zufällig auf das Fenster des vor ihm stehenden Waggons gefallen. Was er gesehen hatte, brach ihm fast das Herz. Noch nie im Leben hatte er eine so traurige und hoffnungslose Mimik gesehen. Es war auch  
dieser Anblick gewesen, der ihn schließlich die Worte seines Vaters und Onkels sowie Toms glauben lies und er beschloss mit Harry Frieden zu schließen. Doch er musste unbedingt herausfinden, ob alles Gesagte wirklich stimmte...

Jäh wurden Draco wie auch Harry aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie ein lautes Knurren hörten. Erschrocken blickten sie auf und in die schuldbewussten Gesichter von Crabbe und Goyle. "Tut uns ja Leid, aber es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen und wir haben Hunger." So kam es, dass sich die kleine Gruppe in einer amüsierten Stimmung auf den Weg zur großen Halle machte.

"Und wenn man noch geriebene Schlangenhaut hinzufügt?" "Dann fliegt dir alles um die Ohren.", kam die trockene Antwort von Goyle. Doch Crabbe gab nicht auf: "Und wenn wir dafür die Molchaugen weglassen? ""Geht auch nicht. Sieh doch mal hier..."

Vorsichtig lehnte sich Blaise zu Harry: "Wie schön ich es auch finde, dass die Beiden schlauer sind, als sie uns glauben ließen, an diese Seite muss ich mich erst noch gewöhnen."

"Ja.", stimmte ihm Pansy zu. "Es ist irgendwie unheimlich."

Harry wollte gerade fragen, wie Intelligenz denn unheimlich sein kann, als ihn ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr. Nur mit viel Selbstbeherrschung und fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen konnte er sich davon abhalten aufzuschreien. Es war als hätte jemand eine brennende Nadel in sein Rückrad gestochen, wobei sich der Schmerz mit rasender Geschwindigkeit in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. (AN: Aua, dass muss weh tun!)

Gerade als er dachte, er könne es nicht mehr aushalten, war es plötzlich vorbei. Es konnten höchstens ein oder zwei Sekunden gewesen sein, aber ihm kam es so vor, als wären es Stunden gewesen.

Langsam löste er seine Hände von seinem Shirt, in das er sich festgekrallt hatte. Als er aufblickte um zu sehen, wer seinen kleinen Stand mitbekommen hatte, blickte er geradewegs in die Gesichter seiner besorgten Freunde. ,Na, toll, was sage ich denen jetzt?

Doch als diese gerade Fragen wollten, ob er okay wäre, brachte Harry sie nur mit einem warnenden Blick und einem schnellen, aber kaum wahrzunehmenden Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen. Schnell ließ der Schwarzhaarige seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen und war erleichtert, als er sah, dass niemand, auch nicht die Lehrer, etwas mitbekommen hatte. Nur Snape, Tom und die Eltern von Draco sahen ihn unauffällig, aber doch besorgt an. Harry lächelte ihnen aufmunternd zu, bevor er sich wieder seinen Freunden zuwandte.

Auch hier lächelte er beruhigend. "Keine Sorge, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Mit diesen Worten, und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, widmete sich Harry wieder seinem Essen, die besorgten Blicke der anderen ignorierend. Er tat einfach so, als würde er nicht wissen, dass sie ihn scharf im Auge behielten und spielte ihnen ein fröhliches Gesicht vor.

Doch der Friede hielt nicht lange. Mit der Zeit kamen die Schmerzen in immer kürzeren Abständen und es wurde immer schwieriger für Harry seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Doch er hatte sich im Griff und ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Die Krämpfe hatten gerade wieder einmal aufgehört, als sich die Slytherins erhoben. Schnell machte es ihnen Harry gleich und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Seine schmerzenden Glieder und das leichte Schwindelgefühl in seinem Kopf ignorierend lief Harry neben seinen Freunden her, als er spürte, wie eine neue Schmerzenswelle kam. ‚Nein! Nicht jetzt.' dachte er, während er sich mit einer Hand gegen die Wand stützte. Fest kniff er die Augen zusammen und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, um den Flur um ihn herum zum Stillstand zu bringen, sowie das Rauschen in seinen Ohren wieder los zu werden.

Er bemerkte die Blicke seiner Freunde nicht und hörte auch nicht, wie sie ihn besorgt ansprachen. Alles, was er wahrnahm, waren die gewaltigen Schmerzen, so dass er sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten konnte. Doch nur ein paar Sekunden später waren die Schmerzen so übermächtig geworden, dass er nur noch fühlte, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben und erlösende Finsternis ihn umfing.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harrys Freunde waren halb krank vor Sorge, während sie Harry aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachteten. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und ein Ausdruck von Schmerzen lag auf seinem Gesicht. Sie sahen, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten konnte. Da Harry sie anscheinend auch nicht hörte, machten sie das Einzige, was sie in diesem Moment für richtig hielten: Milli und Pansy rannten los um Snape zu holen, während die Jungen bei Harry blieben und auf ihn einredeten.

Draco wusste, dass Harry es sicht schaffen würde, bis die Lehrer da waren und hatte den Mädchen gesagt, dass sie Harry zu ihrem Krankenflügel bringen würden. Er hatte sich gerade wieder zu Harry umgedreht, als er sah, wie dieser in sich zusammensackte. Mit einem schnellen Schritt und seinen guten Reflexen fing er den Schwarzhaarigen auf, bevor dieser auf dem Boden aufschlug.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, fand er sich auf einer wunderschönen, sonnenüberfluteten Wiese wieder. Verblüfft sah er sich um. Wo war er? Das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, waren die starken Schmerzen. Dann war er anscheinend ohnmächtig geworden. Aber das klärte immer noch nicht die Frage, wo er sich nun befand.

Harry seufzte, bevor er sich schließlich erhob. Etwas verloren sah er sich um. Die Wiese war mit den schönsten Blumen übersät, die er jemals gesehen hatte und ihr Duft war einfach überwältigend. Dieses Wunder der Natur, was anderes konnte es sein? Sie war auf der einen Seite von einem Wald umgeben, der ihn irgendwie an den von Hogwarts erinnerte, jedoch hatte dieser nichts Unheimliches an sich. Er sah im Gegenteil eher einladend und freundlich aus.

Auf der anderen Seite war ein wunderschöner See. Das Licht der Sonne brach sich auf seiner Oberfläche und ließ die kleine Insel in der Mitte wie eine verzauberte Landschaft erscheinen. Alles in allem war es wie ein Paradies. Jeder noch so kleine Zipfel dieses Bildes drückte Ruhe und Frieden aus.

Während Harry noch mit großen Augen um sich schaute, hatte er auf einmal ein etwas anderes Bild vor Augen. Er sah, wie sich auf einer kahlen Stelle, die er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, ein riesiges Schloss bildete. Heraus strömten Schüler in Roben, die sich über das ganze Gelände verteilten.

Harry konnte das Schulzeichen nicht erkennen, aber alles kam ihm bekannt vor. Er konnte es jedoch nicht einordnen, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Eine andere Sache fiel ihm jedoch auf: Alle dieser Jugendlichen schienen sich gut zu verstehen und sogar die dazukommenden Lehrer lachten und spielten mit den Schülern.

So schnell wie das Bild gekommen war, war es auch wieder verschwunden und Harry fand sich allein auf der Wiese wieder. Das hieß, er war nicht ganz allein. Ihm gegenüber saß auf einmal ein wunderschönes Wesen. Es... nein, es war eine sie, sah aus wie eine Elfe, war jedoch so groß wie ein Elb und hatte auch dessen spitze Ohren. Doch die feinen Glieder und die Flügel zeichneten sie eindeutig als Elfe aus.

"Wie geht es dir, Robin?" Das Wesen sprach mit einer solchen Sanftheit, dass man sich sofort in ihrer Nähe geborgen fühlte.

Doch Harry konnte nicht antworten. Er war zu überrascht von allem, was passiert war. Schließlich fand er aber seine Stimme wieder und fragte das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

"Wer bist du? Und wie komme ich hier her?"

In dem Moment, als er sich bewusst wurde, wie unhöflich das klang, errötete er. Doch die ... Dame vor ihm lachte einfach nur herzlich. "Ich bin eine entfernte Verwandte von dir und wo wir momentan sind? Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Doch du wirst es noch verstehen."

Nach einer kleinen Pause, um Harry etwas Zeit zu geben alles zu verarbeiten, sprach das wunderschöne Geschöpf ernst weiter. "Hör mir jetzt gut zu Robin. Ich kann leider nicht sehr lange mit dir sprechen. Der Grund, warum du hier bist, ist der, dass du schließlich dein Erbe antrittst. Welches Erbe willst du fragen?", sagte sie in dem Augenblick, als Harry seinen Mund öffnete. Dieser konnte nur nicken.

"Du musst wissen, dass deine Eltern beide keine normalen Zauberer waren. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie waren noch nicht einmal Menschen. Deine Mutter war eine Elfe. Daher hast du auch deine wunderschönen grünen Augen. Dein Vater war dagegen ein Elb, woher du deine  
dunkel schwarzen Haare hast."

Harry lauschte gebannt der sanften Stimme seiner Gegenüber. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte und er vertraute ihr blindlings.

"Normalerweise leben Elben und Elfen zwar Seite bei Seite und helfen sich gegenseitig die Natur zu bewahren, doch sie lieben sich nicht. Doch immer in einer Zeit, in der die Natur in großer Gefahr ist, greift sie selbst ein. So kam es, dass sich Liliane Sonnenschweif und James Nachtlicht ineinander verliebten und ein Kind zeugten. Solche Kinder haben bis zu ihrem  
Sechzehnten Geburtstag das Aussehen ihres Vaters und die Eigenschaften ihrer Mutter. Daher kommt es auch, dass du bis jetzt noch so klein bist, doch schon bald wird das Aussehen deiner Mutter vollständig durchbrechen und das Erbe deines Vaters wird sich zeigen. Wozu das alles? Du hast die besondere Aufgabe den zu finden, von dem du in deiner Prophezeiung geredet hast."

Harry war nun vollends verwirrt. Das mit seinen Eltern konnte er ja vielleicht noch verstehen, auch wenn dies alles mehr als unwirklich klang. Aber eine andere Frage brannte ihm dringender auf der Zunge: Von was für einer Prophezeiung sprach sie? Und genau das fragte er auch.

"Frag nur deine Freunde, sie werden dir alles sagen können."

In diesem Augenblick durchlief die Landschaft ein Zittern, als ob ein Erdbeben, wenn auch ein leichtes, diese Welt erschüttern wollte. Und dieses Beben schien der Dame Sorgen zu bereiten. Ein besorgter Ausdruck legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, bevor sie schnell weiter redete: "Robin, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Nur eines noch: Um deine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, wirst du, wenn du akzeptierst, besondere Kräfte erhalten. Nimmst du an?"

Ohne richtig zu überlegen oder zu wissen von was eigentlich die Rede war, antwortete Harry: "Ja, ich mache es."

Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien nun auf dem Gesicht seiner Verwandten und mit einer eleganten Bewegung ihrer Hand über seinem Kopf meinte sie: "Dann habe ich meine Aufgabe hier erfüllt. Viel Glück, Robin."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und schien nach ein paar Schritten einfach im Nichts verschwunden zu sein. Doch Harry hatte keine Zeit sich zu wundern. Nur Sekunden, nach dem die Gestalt verschwunden war, überkamen ihn wieder diese Schmerzen.

Gequält schrie Harry auf, während er sich auf dem Boden hin und her wälzte. Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, war: ‚Und ich dachte, der Cruciatus Fluch würde wehtun!'

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Müde und am ganzen Körper schmerzend erwachte Harry wieder. Er bemerkte, dass er in einem weichen Bett war. Doch das viele Licht, das durch seine Augenlieder drang, sagte ihm, dass er nicht in seinem Zimmer war. Wo sonst konnte er sein? Im Krankenflügel? Nein, diese Möglichkeit konnte er gleich ausschließen. Es roch anders hier: Nicht wie in einem  
unpersönlichen Krankenzimmer. Eher wie in einem riesigen Zimmer, in welches durch das geöffnete Fenster der Duft von den Bäumen und Blumen herein wehten.

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry seine Augen und fand seine Vermutung bestätigt. Er lag in einem alten Bett mit Verzierungen an der Kopf- und Fußseite. Der Raum hatte große Fenster, welche weit geöffnet waren um die Sonne sowie den Duft der Blumen auf der Fensterbank herein zu lassen.

Unter dem Fenster stand ein wunderschöner alter Eichenschreibtisch, auf dem fein säuberlich Pergamente, Federn und andere Sachen lagen. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes standen alte Schränke, die wohl für Kleidung und andere Kleinigkeiten vorgesehen waren. Außerdem konnte er noch zwei Türen erkennen. Harry vermutete, dass eine davon in ein Badezimmer und die andere in die angrenzenden Räume dieser Wohnung führten.

Dann viel sein Blick auf den kleinen Nachtisch neben seinem Bett. Darauf stand eine kleine Leselampe, seine Brille und noch anderes... Moment, dachte Harry und riss seine Augen auf. Wie ging denn das? Er konnte das Zimmer und alles um ihn herum ganz klar erkennen, obwohl er seine Brille nicht aufhatte?!

Doch dann schlich sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Natürlich, dass musste eine der Sachen sein, die er von seiner Verwandten im Traum - war es wirklich ein Traum gewesen? - erhalten hatte. Nun in einer richtig guten Stimmung, er hatte diese blöde Brille schon immer loswerden wollen, schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und trat vor den großen Spiegel, der in einer der Ecken hing.

Eigentlich hatte er sich ja nur seine Augen anschauen wollen, doch was er sah, was etwas ganz anderes: Nicht nur seine Augen hatten sich verwandelt, sondern auch sein restlicher Körper. Er war mindestens einen Kopf gewachsen und hatte auch ein paar leichte Muskeln an seinem Körper.

"Was...?", erschrocken fasste sich Harry an seinen Hals. Sogar seine Stimme hatte sich verändert. Aber eigentlich mag ich es. , dachte er bei sich. Er hatte nun nicht mehr die hohe Stimme eines Jungen, sondern einen angenehmen Tenor.

Genau in diesem Moment wurde eine der Türen geöffnet und ein nettes, älteres Ehepaar kam herein. Als sie sahen, dass Harry wach war, legte sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf ihre Gesichter.

"Endlich bist du wach, Harry", meinte der Mann mit einer weichen Stimme, der man jedoch das Alter und die Weisheit in ihr entnehmen konnte. Es war eine Stimme, die man von seinem Lieblings-Opa erwartete.

Und die Stimme seiner Frau entsprach genau dem gleichen, als sie nun sprach: "Wir und deine Freunde haben uns riesige Sorgen gemacht."

Auf Harrys verwirrten Blick hin erklärte ihr Mann: "Du warst für über eine Woche ohnmächtig."

Harry wurde bei diesen Worten leicht blass. "Ei...eine Woche? Oh mein Gott, wie soll ich denn den Schulstoff wieder aufholen? Es ist jetzt nach der Auslese doch sicher sehr schwer und...Was?"

Irritiert stoppte der Schwarzhaarige, als er das Gelächter des Ehepaares hörte. "Darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Die Schüler hatten eine Woche Zeit um sich hier einzugewöhnen. Die Lehrer brauchten diese Zeit, um die neuen Stundenpläne zu erarbeiten. Die werden übrigens heute Abend ausgegeben. Du bist also genau richtig aufgewacht."

Das Ehepaar hatte sich inzwischen in zwei bequem aussehenden Sesseln niedergelassen und betrachteten belustigt Harrys Mimik. Diese zeigte erst seine große Erleichterung nichts Wichtiges verpasst zu haben, bevor sie in ein Stirnrunzeln überging.

„Was meinen Sie damit, die Lehrer mussten erst noch die Stundenpläne ausarbeiten? Wir haben unsere doch schon erhalten!"

„Das stimmt schon. Jedoch haben sich viele Schüler beschwert, dass sie einfach so vom Schulleiter in bestimmte Kurse eingeordnet worden sind. Daraufhin wurden Listen ausgehangen, in die man sich eintragen konnte." All das wurde mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen erklärt.

„Du brachst dir übrigens keine Sorgen wegen deinen Fächern zu machen. Dein Hauslehrer hat es so gedeichselt, dass du später zu ihm gehen kannst, um deine Fächer zu wählen. Glücklicherweise bist du noch vor der offiziellen Ausgabe aufgewacht."

Wieder lachten die beiden, als sie das erleichterte Gesicht von Harry sahen.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir dir jetzt deine Sachen holen und dich dann endlich zurück zu deinen Freunden lassen?"

"Einfach so? Ich darf dann schon gehen?", kam die verblüffte Antwort.

"Natürlich mein Guter. Du siehst völlig gesund aus und das letzte mal, als wir dich untersuchten, warst du es auch."

Mit einem Zwinkern fügte die Frau hinzu: "Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass wir deine Freunde noch lange von dir fernhalten können."

Mit diesen Worten verließen beide das Zimmer und überließen Harry seinen Gedanken. Sie sagten auch nichts, als sie später wiederkamen um ihm seine Sachen und einen kleinen Snack zu bringen, bevor sie ihn endgültig aus ihrer Obhut entließen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

eure Lady Arcano


End file.
